Ange et Démon
by Shali-83
Summary: En Suspend. Chap16.Enfin la suite... il était temps ! Ben ouais, ça doit être pour ça qu'il pleut chez moi sinon, voilà on nous en sommes
1. Ange et Démon

                                                                  ANGE ET DEMON Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples: ?

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : Les personnages de Gundam ne sont pas à moi à part la mystérieuse Maecia. Les termes génériques, ils sont à tout le monde. Je tiens à signaler qu'il y aura quelques noms d'un autre manga : _Angel Sanctuary_ (normal ces personnages seront des démons…donc c'est un peu du tiré de trucs mystiques…).

                                                                   *  *  *  *  *

Cela faisait trois nuits qu'il dormait mal. Il n'en avait parlé à personne et surtout pas à son ami Américain de peur que celui-ci ne le prenne pas au sérieux.

En effet, Quatre Raberba Winner faisait un drôle de rêve et cela l'empêchait de dormir. C'était un rêve étrange, c'était comme un long film dont il avait la suite chaque soir.

Ce soir-là, la veille d'une mission, il se réveilla en sursaut, tout en sueur. Le petit blond entendit des pas qui venait du couloir, c'était sans doute Trowa qui se faisait du souci pour lui. Et en effet, il vit la porte s'ouvrir et une silhouette assez grande apparut au pas. Derrière la grande silhouette, venait une autre, d'une tête plus petite et qui était emmitouflée dans une couverture.

« Ca va, Quatre ? demanda Trowa parfaitement réveillé.

- T'inquiète pas, répondit le petit Arabe.

- Qué chi che pache ? demanda Duo à moitié endormi et en se frottant les yeux.

- Ca va, juste un mauvais rêve, insista Quatre pour ne pas les inquiéter.

- Tu veux en parler de CE rêve ? demanda Trowa avec insistance.

- Non, pas maintenant, lui dit Quatre en se recouchant. »

Le Français n'insista pas et retourna se coucher suivi d'un long natté qui titubait comme un ivrogne dans le couloir.

Quatre resta un long moment les yeux fixés sur le plafond de sa chambre. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à ce rêve…

_Douleur…souffrance…_

_Grand châtiment…_

Dans celui de cette nuit, il avait été capturé par d'étranges personnages habillés en noir. Il lui avait fait subir toutes sortes de tortures mais la pire avait été celle…

_Mais quelle était-elle ? Je ne m'en souviens plus ? pensa le petit blond en serrant son poing sur sa poitrine._

AU bout de deux heures, il finit par se rendormir. Mais il savait qu'il allait être encore hanté par ce rêve. Il redoutait la nuit depuis ces trois derniers jours.

La mission fut bien réussie : ils avaient fait exploser tous les objectifs et revenaient en parfait état, tant pour les Gundam que pour eux.

Après avoir bien cacher leurs mobiles, ils rentrèrent donc à leur planque tard dans la nuit. Duo était en pleine forme, cela exaspéra un peu les autres mais ils étaient habitués…

Alors qu'il franchissait le pas de la porte, Quatre s'arrêta net. Il avait une mauvaise impression…

« Eh ! Quatre ! Ca va ? s'écria l'Américain en le voyant hésiter.

- Je…mon Uchuu No Kokoro…

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda Duo en se plaçant à côté de lui.

- Il détecte une présence ! dit une voix de femme provenant du fond de la pièce. »

Les cinq jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la voix. La personne se trouvait dans l'obscurité. Heero et Trowa avaient dégainé leurs flingues, Wufei avait sorti son katana et Duo deux de ses couteaux que personne ne savait d'où il les sortait. Seul Quatre était désarmé.

Ils restèrent ainsi en attente. La voix ne parla plus. Duo alluma délicatement la lumière. La pièce fut soudain éclairée d'une faible lueur. Ils purent voir leur intrus.

L'intrus était bien une fille. Elle était assise sur le fauteuil de la pièce. Ses jambes croisées, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête appuyée sur les mains, elle regardait les cinq jeunes hommes en souriant.

« Qui es-tu ? lui demanda Heero sans la quitter des yeux.

- Et comment t'es rentrée ici ? continua Duo qui ne voulait pas être en reste.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ? fit-elle à l'adresse de Quatre.

- Quatre ? Tu la connais, c'te nana ? demanda Duo qui était étonné que le Mr Quatre-le-Timide-qui-s'approche-jamais-des-filles-sauf-de-ses-sœurs ait une copine aussi sexy.

- Non, je devrais ? dit l'accusé avec une expression d'excuses. »

La jeune fille se mit à rire, d'un rire cristallin. Elle posa sa tête contre le dossier du fauteuil et mit les mains sur les accoudoirs. Elle fixa Quatre de ses grands yeux noirs.

« Ainsi, dit-elle en se levant doucement. Tu ne te souviens de rien…Asmodeus avait donc raison…

- Qui es-tu ? réédita Heero qui la tenait toujours en joug alors qu'elle s'approchait d'eux. »

En effet, la jeune femme venait vers eux. Sa démarche féline accentuée par le fait que ses longs cheveux flottaient derrière elle, son haut très court et sa minijupe en cuir qui la moulaient, tout cela la rendaient sexy mais dangereuse aux yeux des G-Boys.

Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas du petit groupe armé. Soudain, d'autres intrus arrivèrent en passant par les fenêtres ou en cassant la porte. La nouvelle se retourna vers les arrivants. Les G-Boys ne savaient plus qui ils devaient prendre en joug.

« Voilà la Luté d'Enos ! s'exclama l'un d'eux alors qu'ils allaient attaquer le petit groupe. L'autre ne dois pas être loin.

- Vous n'aurez aucun de nous ! vociféra la nouvelle en un claquement de langue. Vous périrez avant. »

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'elle leva la main droite et en fit sortir une flamme qui consuma tous les autres. L'affrontement avait duré trois minutes, les G-Boys la regardèrent avec une certaine crainte.

La nouvelle bougea et marcha vers un rescapé qui était recroquevillé. Ses longs cheveux noirs semblaient flamboyer tout comme ses yeux.

« Tu diras à Ennro que Monseigneur ne toléra aucune autre tentative de ce genre. »

Elle dit cela avec tant de force que le rescapé déguerpit sans demander son reste.

« Les vampires…sale engeance…, souffla-t-elle avec mépris. »

Elle se tourna vers les cinq jeunes hommes. Elle n'avait plus cet air menaçant, elle leur souriait.

« Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici, dit-elle à Quatre en lui tendant la main. Viens !

- Eh ! s'exclama Duo. On ne va pas laisser Quatre partir avec vous, faudra nous buter d'abord…

- Maxwell, tais-toi, lui conseilla Wufei. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à ces…types… ?

- Je ne laisserai pas mes amis, dit Quatre comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la réplique de Duo. Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes et…

- A ce que je vois, le coupa-t-elle en riant. Tu tiens à ces mortels. Soit ! Ils viendront avec nous mais en échange jure-moi de faire TOUT ce que je te dirais. »

Quatre parut réfléchir alors que Duo engueulait la jeune femme qui les avait traité de « mortels » comme si cela avait été une maladie infectieuse.

« C'est d'accord, je jure de t'obéir, finit par dire le petit blond. Mais il faudra répondre à toutes nos questions.

- Chaque chose en son temps, lui dit-elle en bougeant la main. Suivez moi.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda Heero avec méfiance.

- Eh ! Vous allez pas croire qu'elle nous butera pas en arrivant là-bas !!! s'exclama Duo.

- Sache mon mignon, dit Maecia en s'approchant de lui. Que ma parole fait foi dans toutes les dimensions existantes. Nous allons dans un endroit où vous serez à l'abri, leur répondit-elle en fixant Duo de ses grands yeux noirs. Car personne n'osera violer le Sanctuaire d'Arthésos.

- Et nos Gundam ? demanda Trowa.

- Le Sanctuaire d'Arthésos…, murmura Quatre.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'enverrai des hommes les chercher, leur répondit-elle. »

Puis elle leva la main sous les yeux étonnés des autres. Un passage sembla s'ouvrir devant eux. La nouvelle les invita à l'emprunter. Ils lui obéirent avec méfiance.

Après tout, ils ne savait pas qui elle était ni ce qu'elle était. Elle était apparue d'on ne sait où et, après avoir éliminé en moins de cinq minutes, une bonne dizaine d'hommes, ils la suivaient sans broncher. Etait-elle humaine et ces types ? L'étaient-ils aussi ? Pourquoi Quatre serait-il en danger ?

Cette dernière pensée les intrigua alors qu'ils passaient. La jeune femme ferma la marche.

Le petit groupe regarda autour de lui, il n'était plus dans la pièce de leur planque non, ils se retrouvèrent dans un étrange endroit :le Sanctuaire d'Arthésos.

                                                 Chapitre suivant : la marque des Lutés

La Grande Duchesse Diabolique


	2. La marque des Lutés

                                                                 ANGE ET DEMON 

                                                                    Chapitre 01

                                                             *La Marque des Lutés* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : ?

Genre: science fiction, YAOI, hétéro…

Disclamer : des révélations sur Maecia qui sont plutôt intéressantes et sur le petit Quatre. Voilà peut-être le pourquoi du comment de cette histoire dont je connais pas encore la tête de la fin…^^

                                                                   *  *  *  *  *

Les G-Boys regardèrent autour d'eux avec méfiance mais aussi respect et émerveillement. En effet, l'endroit n'avait rien d'hostile en apparence…

Ils étaient au milieu d'un énorme pont qui était au-dessus de l'abîme à ce qu'il leur sembla. En effet, ils ne voyaient pas s'il y avait de l'eau ou autre chose.

A trois mètres d'eux, il y avait une immense table où six visages les regardaient avec étonnement. Leur guide les fit revenir à la réalité et les six visages se retournèrent comme si les G-Boys n'avaient été que de simples passants.

La jeune femme les amena sur une des rives : celle de gauche. Là, il y avait des demeures noires et immenses. Ils se dirigèrent vers la plus proche.

« Où sommes-nous ? demanda Wufei en passant sous une grande arche faite de flammes.

- A Arthésos. Ici, c'est la rive Gauche du Pont de Salanque, répondit-elle en désignant le pont qu'ils venaient de quitter. C'est ici que résident les Dignitaires des Enfers lors des discussions comme vous l'avez constaté, continua-t-elle en montrant le groupe d'individus autour de la table. Sur la rive Droite, se trouvent les Dignitaires du Ciel.

- Les Enfers !!! Le Ciel!!! s'exclama Duo en manquant de s'étouffer.

- C'est exact, dit la jeune femme. Arthésos est un lieu neutre où Ciel et Enfer se mettent d'accord…enfin essaient…

- Et que fait-on ici ? demanda Heero.

- Arthésos est l'un des rares endroits où nous soyons en sécurité…dans les deux camps, répondit la jeune femme en s'arrêtant devant une immense porte. Soyez les bienvenus chez moi. »

Les cinq jeunes gens regardèrent la maison…enfin le Manoir…avec étonnement. Comment une fille comme elle…pouvait-elle avoir une telle maison ? Certes, elle ne devait pas être humaine, car s'ils se référaient à ce qu'elle avait bien voulu leur dire, ils étaient chez les Démons. Donc elle devait être une des leurs.

Dans la grande maison, plusieurs petits êtres étranges étaient affairés à tout nettoyer. La jeune femme leur dit quelque chose et cinq d'entre eux montèrent un immense escalier. Puis elle leur fit signe de la suivre dans le salon. Là, elle leur révélerait tout.

Alors qu'ils marchaient, les jeunes hommes regardèrent autour d'eux : la maison était assez sombre, seules quelques bougies et lustres éclairaient l'endroit. Le hall était très grand et très haut. Dans chaque recoin, ils pouvaient entendre des drôles de bruits. Elle était certes assez lugubre mais décorée avec goût.

Quatre se serra contre Trowa et Wufei. Duo marchait à présent assez décontracté devant. Tandis que Heero regardait tout cela avec une certaine réserve.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le salon. Un grand feu était allumé dans la cheminée. La jeune femme s'assit sur un grand fauteuil en cuir et les invita à faire de même. Ils s'assirent sans la quitter des yeux.

« Alors ? fit Heero.

- Alors quoi ? déclara la jeune femme en tortillant une de ses longues mèches noires.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'à avoir Quatre avec tout cela ? demanda le Japonais avec insistance.

- Mon nom est Maecia, dit-elle d'une voix claire. J'ai le titre de Duchesse Diabolique, continua-t-elle alors que Quatre retenait son souffle. Ne vous fiez pas à ce titre, je suis quelqu'un qui peut être très bien…si on ne me provoque pas bien entendu.

- Ben on va éviter…, dit Duo en lui souriant.

- Ler…Quatre…doit nous aider, mais il ne le pourra que lorsqu'il aura retrouver ses souvenirs. Tu ne te souviens donc de rien ? demanda la jeune femme en regardant Quatre droit dans les yeux. »

Le jeune homme soutint son regard. Il connaissait ces grands yeux noirs, il le savait mais comment le pouvait-il, il était mortel ? !

Soudain, Maecia leva la main et tout devint noir. Les G-Boys commencèrent à s'agiter un peu. L'ambiance était terrifiante. Soudain, il entendirent un petit cri, c'était Quatre.

Puis la lumière revint petit à petit et ils purent voir un spectacle étonnant qui s'offrait à eux : Quatre était debout, au centre de la pièce, Maecia était juste devant lui…ses pieds étaient à cinquante centimètres du sol…une immense paire d'ailes noires étaient au dos de la jeune femme.

Elle regardait le petit blond avec un certain espoir.

_Pour un démon…elle a l'air sacrement sentimentale… ! pensa Duo en se frottant les yeux._

« Tu ne te souviens donc de rien ? redemanda-t-elle doucement. Que t'ont-ils donc fait à Azkha ? demanda-t-elle. Tu sais, Monseigneur les a tous châtié pour s'en être pris à un Luté mais même après, ils n'ont rien avoué. »

Elle leva sa main mais la rabaissa aussitôt. Quatre ne la lâchait pas des yeux. Soudain tout devint noir devant Quatre

_…Une petite musique sinistre était en fond…un lieu étrange apparut alors comme décor : c'était une immense falaise. De chaque côté, il y avait des flammes qui semblaient danser._

Des cris retentirent, ceux d'une fille et ceux d'un garçon. Ils avaient comme fendu le ciel et venaient s'écraser sur la falaise. La chute avait été terrible pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Au bout de quelques minutes d'effort, ils se relevèrent. Chacun dévisageait l'autre. Il y avait deux adolescents : un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds comme le blé et aux yeux bleus comme un ciel d'été et une jeune fille dont les longs cheveux et les grands yeux avaient la couleur de l'ébène.

Le garçon se leva doucement et alla vers la jeune fille. Il lui tendit un bras. Il ne quitta pas les grands yeux noirs de la jeune fille. C'était comme s'il était hypnotisé.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Leriel, dit-il avec une voix claire. Et toi ?

_- …_

- J'appartiens au deuxième chœur céleste : les Chérubins, continua-t-il alors que la jeune fille se leva sans son aide et alla à l'opposé de lui. On t'a dit pourquoi on était ici ?

_- …_

_- Je croyais les démons très bavards ! dit-il en riant._

_- Ne me parle pas, d'accord ! lui cria la jeune fille. Je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'a envoyé ici, surtout avec un Ange Blanc ! lança-t-elle avec une certaine haine. »_

_Elle décida de s'asseoir et de ne plus rien dire. Leriel se dit qu'il valait mieux éviter de la contrarier. Ils étaient tous les deux bloqués sur cette falaise entourée de flammes. Alors mieux valait ne pas s'embrouiller, surtout avec un Démon car aux vues de ses longs cheveux noirs, elle ne pouvait qu'appartenir aux Ténèbres._

_Cela faisait trois heures qu'ils étaient sur la falaise. La jeune fille n'avait pas dit un mot et Leriel ne savait toujours pas comment elle s'appelait ni quel était son rang chez les Démons._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi on l'avait amené ici, est-ce une épreuve contre la tentation du Mal ?_

_Soudain, une ombre passa au-dessus d'eux, ils levèrent leurs yeux et parurent effrayés tous les deux._

_« UN NARSO !!! crièrent-ils. »_

_Ils tentèrent de trouver un lieu où ils pourraient se mettre à l'abri mais il n'y avait rien. Il leur sembla même que la falaise était le nid du Narso…mais cela ne resta pas une impression bien longtemps. En effet, l'animal dont la tête était celle d'un Dragon et le corps d'un immense oiseau de feu, fonça sur eux dans un cri strident._

_Le Démon resta à sa place, elle leva sa main et tenta de stopper l'animal avec une de ses attaques. Mais rien ne se produisit, c'était comme si elle n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Elle resta là, sans comprendre alors que l'animal lui fonçait dessus._

_Mais Leriel plongea en avant et ils roulèrent tous les deux sur le côté. L'animal fut soudain prit de crise et se retira en criant._

_La jeune fille se leva avec hâte. Elle tenta une autre attaque mais il n'y avait toujours rien. Elle se retourna avec colère vers Leriel._

_Le jeune Chérubin s'était assis en tailleur en se tenant le bras. La jeune fille le dévisagea et alla s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la falaise. Elle ne lui devait rien, c'était lui qui s'était jeté pour la pousser. Elle aurait très bien pu se débarrasser du Narso._

_Le petit Ange se leva et alla s'asseoir contre un rocher en se tenant l'épaule. Il regarda et vit qu'il y avait une grande plaie qui saignait. Il tenta de se soigner mais c'était dur._

_L'autre le regardait toujours, tout en tentant de se trouver une excuse. Leriel semblait souffrir de sa plaie, le Narso ne l'avait pas loupé._

_« Tu n'y arriveras pas comme ça ! fit une voix de fille. Laisse-moi faire. »_

_La jeune fille s'assit à côté de lui, à son grand étonnement. Elle déchira un bout de sa longue veste noire et utilisa le tissu pour faire un bandage après avoir nettoyé la plaie._

_« Merci, répondit Leriel alors qu'elle s'adossait contre le rocher. »_

_Mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Ils passèrent encore une heure sans rien dire. Le Narso ne revint pas ce qui les soulagea._

_« Maecia…_

_- De quoi ? fit Leriel en regardant avec un air étonné sa camarade._

_- Je m'appelle Maecia, redit la jeune fille. Je suis un Ange Noir…j'ai le titre de Duchesse Diabolique…_

_- Enchanté ! s'exclama Leriel avec un grand sourire même s'il s'agissait d'un Ange Déchu. »_

La jeune fille éclata de rire en le voyant aussi naïf. Mais cela fut de courte durée car ils entendirent le cri bien reconnaissable du Narso. Apparemment, il n'en avait pas fini avec les deux anges. Le seul problème qu'ils avaient, était qu'ils n'avaient plus leurs pouvoirs d'Ange (ni leurs ailes sinon ils auraient essayer de partir en volant…).

L'animal revenait vers eux avec plus de férocité. Les deux Anges se mirent debout, Leriel avait toujours mal à l'épaule.

_« Si on s'y met tous les deux, dit-elle avec force. On pourra l'avoir._

_- D'accord ! lui répondit-il. Que fait-on alors ?_

_- Eh bien ! Le Narso a pour point vitale sa corne frontale, répondit la jeune fille. Elle est très sensible et facile à enlever…Y'en a un qui appâte…_

_- …et l'autre qui lui enlève…, le coupa Leriel. Mais il va mourir ! Je ne peux pas…_

_- C'est ou lui ou nous ! déclara Maecia avec colère. Tu es bien un Ange…si tu ne veux pas le faire, moi je le ferais !_

_- Ne le tue pas ! lui ordonna le Chérubin. »_

_Mais elle fit comme si elle ne l'entendait pas. L'animal s'approchait très rapidement. Leriel serait donc l'appât. Le plan fonctionna et Maecia réussit à avoir l'animal qui alla s'écraser dans la fournaise._

_« TU L'AS TUE ! s'écria Leriel avec honte._

_- Non, répondit la jeune fille en baissant les yeux. Je lui ai juste tourné la corne et il ne mourra pas parce qu'il ne craint pas le feu… »_

_Elle s'arrêta en prenant conscience de son acte. Elle…un Ange Déchu…un Ange des Ténèbres…une Duchesse Diabolique…elle n'avait pas tué un simple Narso car un imbécile de Chérubin le lui avait demandé…_

_Soudain, la fournaise se calma. Les deux jeunes Anges parurent étonnés. Cela faisait près de cinq heures qu'il y avait ces flammes autour de la falaise et là, elles semblaient disparaître._

Une forte brise se leva et entoura les deux jeunes gens. Ils avaient un peu peur car ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Soudain, ils furent soulevés de terre et le vent devint encore plus fort.

_Des éclairs s'abattirent non loin d'eux, le temps semblait tourner à l'orage. Leriel et Maecia étaient au centre de la tornade, ils se regardaient avec appréhension. Qui pouvait bien leur faire cela ?_

_Puis, dans un fracas, deux éclairs s'abattirent sur le bras droit de chacun. Les deux Anges se mirent à hurler en se tordant de douleur. Les éclairs étaient en train d'agir comme des aiguilles. Cela leur transperçait presque le bras._

_Les deux jeunes gens continuaient de crier tellement la douleur était insoutenable. Les éclairs étaient en train de leur tatouer une marque…_

Quatre et Maecia s'étaient mis à crier. Une douleur aiguë se fit ressentir sur le bras droit de chacun. Leur corps tout entier était secoué de spasmes.

Les quatre autres G-Boys voulurent protéger Quatre de ce maléfice mais ils se heurtèrent à une espèce de champ magnétique. Ils restèrent impuissants en regardant Quatre se tordre de douleur. Que faisait donc Maecia ? Ils n'avaient pas été dans la tête de Quatre alors qu'il avait revu un de ses souvenirs…ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre.

Soudain, tout redevint normal, les cris arrêtèrent et Quatre tomba à terre, inconscient. Maecia s'écroula, elle aussi, mais elle était consciente. Elle haletait fortement en se tenant le bras.

Elle le regarda et regarda celui de Quatre : il y avait la même marque, le même tatouage : un L entouré d'une aile noire et d'une aile blanche. Le L qui était la marque des Jumeaux Lutés.

Les G-Boys coururent vers leur camarade alors que Maecia se rasseyait doucement sur son fauteuil.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? s'écria Duo en fonçant sur Maecia.

- Doucement mon mignon, dit-elle en se protégeant de Duo avec un champ de force. Je n'ai fait que lui rafraîchir un peu la mémoire…nous n'avons plus de temps à perdre…il faut qu'il se réveille, termina-t-elle avec gravité.

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ? demanda Wufei.

- Tout d'abord, reprit Maecia. Il faut qu'il se repose. »

Elle dit quelques mots dans une langue inconnue des quatre autres et deux petits spectres vinrent chercher le corps endormi de Quatre. Trowa s'intercala mais Maecia lui demanda de les laisser faire. Les deux fantômes prirent le corps et le montèrent au premier.

Ils vinrent s'asseoir autour de la petite table. Maecia semblait avoir repris de cette…intervention…et les regardait tour à tour.

                                                           Chapitre suivant : les Lutés 


	3. Les Lutés

ANGE ET DEMON    Chapitre 02    *Les Lutés* Auteur : Shalimar Couples : ? 

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : Quatre est son passé angélique…pourquoi dans beaucoup de fan fic, Quatre apparaît dans la peau d'un Ange ?!!

C'est pas facile d'écrire cette histoire…en plus j'arrive pas à caser les G-Boys…et dire que c'est un fic Gundam…mais bon j'ai commencé faut finir sinon je vais me faire engueuler…

*  *  *  *  *

L'ambiance dans la grande demeure de Maecia, la Duchesse Diabolique, était intenable : les G-Boys avaient vu des spectres, Quatre frappé de sommeil, Quatre incarnation d'un Ange…Bref il leur fallait des réponses.

Maecia était toujours assise dans son fauteuil. Elle regardait les garçons de ses grands yeux noirs. Après cette étrange altercation, un tatouage était apparu sur son bras droit.

« Avant d'être des Anges Noirs, commença-t-elle par dire. Nous étions des Anges comme tous les autres. Nous vivions aux Cieux, dans chacun des sept paradis…

- Sept Paradis !!! s'exclama Duo.

- Sept Paradis…sept Sous-sols…chacun son alter égaux, répondit Maecia. A cette époque…fort lointaine il est vrai…j'avais pour nom Maeciel. J'appartenais au deuxième chœur angélique…

- Le chœur des Chérubins, la coupa Trowa.

- C'est exact, lui dit la jeune femme. Le chœur de Leriel…

- Mais en quoi cela concerne Quatre ? s'énerva Wufei.

- Vous vouliez tout savoir, vous saurez, fit Maecia en souriant. Lorsque Monseigneur Lucifel se rebella contre le Très Haut, nombreux furent les Anges qui le suivirent. J'en faisait parti car Lucifel était un Ange qui avait toujours suscité en moi respect et admiration. Ainsi Lucifel devint Lucifer et il fut nommé Seigneur des Enfers. »

Elle marqua une pause en repensant à cette période. Elle avait décidé de suivre un Ange d'une grande envergure, d'un charisme sans égal et même si elle avait été déchue, elle ne s'en était jamais plainte et en était même ravie.

« Nous, les Déchus, reprit-elle. Vivons à présent dans les sept Sous-sols. Nous avons établi une hiérarchie suivant les dispositions de chacun.

- Une véritable petite communauté de Démons ! s'écria Duo avec son sourire Shinigami aux lèvres.

- En effet, rétorqua Maecia. Mais le Ciel n'a pas vu cela d'un bon œil et nous avons été souvent en guerre contre lui. Un jour, après une guerre sanglante pour les deux camps, nos deux Dirigeants se sont mis d'accord. Et cela a un rapport direct avec votre ami.

- Y'a des guerres au Ciel ? s'exclama Duo. Ben dis donc…c'est pas terrible…

- Le Ciel n'est pas comme l'Homme se le dépeint, répondit Maecia avec un certain amusement. Si tu le souhaites, je répondrai à toutes tes questions sur ce sujet ou un autre.

- Coooollll !!!! cria l'Américain sous le regard noir de Wufei et Heero. Quoi ?

- Et quel était cet accord ? demanda Trowa qui attendait la suite.

- Les Lutés, dit Maecia avec le regard étincelant.

- Kezako ? fit Duo en s'asseyant sur le dossier du canapé.

- Chaque Ange a un…jumeau…qui lui est opposé, commença par dire la Duchesse sous le regard des quatre autres qui ne semblaient pas comprendre. Un Ange Déchu a un Ange comme jumeau. Comment dire…pour éviter qu'il y ait des morts, Ils ont instauré un système qui fait que si l'un de nous tue un Ange de l'autre camp, un des nôtres meurent également. Les jumeaux Lutés (…Lumière/Ténèbres = LuTé…) sont liés l'un à l'autre…mais seuls les Anges de haut rangs sont désignés…

- Et Quatre est votre jumeau, déclara Heero.

- Oui et non, répondit Maecia. Mon jumeau est Leriel…le Chérubin qu'était Quatre.

- Attendez ! s'écria Duo en se tenant la tête. Quatre est un Ange ! Et si je vous bute, il meure et réciproquement ?

- En effet, fit Maecia en souriant.

- Vous dites que Quatre est et n'est pas votre jumeau ? fit Trowa avec neutralité.

- C'est vrai. Leriel et moi sommes jumeaux, dit Maecia. Leriel était un Chérubin…Quatre est un humain…

- Pourquoi est-il humain ? demanda Heero.

- Il y a quelques temps de cela…quelques siècles pour vous…Leriel a disparu, déclara Maecia. Personne dans les deux camps ne savait où il était.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Wufei avec intérêt.

- Personne ne le sait à part Leriel, répondit-elle catégoriquement. Mais nous savons qu'une faction rebelle de Démons l'a enlevé. Nous avons retrouvé ce groupe et avons essayé par tous les moyens de les faire parler mais rien n'a fait… »

Un grand silence tomba dans la pièce. Chacun méditait sur les paroles de la jeune femme. Ainsi un Luté était respecté par l'autre camp. Quatre était un Chérubin du nom de Leriel qui est le jumeau opposé à la Duchesse Maecia. Mais ils ne savaient toujours pas pourquoi elle avait besoin de Quatre. 

Quelqu'un entra dans la salle. C'était un petit Démon habillait de gris. Il regarda les G-Boys avec une certaine haine. Apparemment les humains étaient mal vu ici. Il se dirigea vers Maecia et lui murmura quelque chose dans l'oreille. Puis il repartit. Maecia se leva.

« Vos mobiles sont arrivés, leur dit-elle en leur demandant de bien vouloir la suivre.

- YEESSS !!! cria Duo en sautant par dessus le canapé. Shinigami au royaume des Démons ! »

Il se prit une baffe dans le cou de la part de Wufei, l'Américain lui tira la langue. Ils suivirent la jeune femme qui les rassura en leur disant que Quatre ne craignait rien ici. Elle attrapa une longue veste noire et la mise.

Après une petite marche dans les rues de la rive Gauche du Sanctuaire d'Arthésos, ils arrivèrent près d'une autre grande bâtisse. Celle-ci était gardée par une dizaine de Démons ailés.

Lorsqu'ils virent les quatre mortels, ils s'empressèrent de s'approcher d'eux. C'était comme des vautours qui venaient de recevoir un cadavre à dévorer. Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à être trop près, une voix sourde les arrêta. Maecia approcha et les fit reculer. Ils obéirent avec une certaine crainte.

Alors qu'ils retournaient à leur poste de garde telles des statues, Maecia fit ouvrir la grande porte admirablement bien taillée. Le petit groupe la suivit toujours méfiant dans ce genre d'endroit lugubre.

Ils avançaient tranquillement vers les grandes silhouettes noires. Les cinq Gundam étaient là. Duo courut au pied du Deathscythe et commença à lui parler sous l'œil critique de Heero et Wufei.

« Personne ne les touchera, leur certifia-t-elle.

- Vous ne nous avez toujours pas dit pourquoi vous avez besoin de Quatre…Leriel ? demanda Trowa.

- Lorsque Leriel se réveillera, vous saurez, leur dit-elle la voix ferme.

- Et quand se réveillera-t-il ? fit Wufei.

- Dans peu de temps, répondit Maecia. Pour l'instant son corps mortel dort. Son esprit angélique revient petit à petit. Ne vous inquiétez pas, son esprit mortel survivra en même temps que l'angélique.

- C'est trop compliqué !!! s'écria Duo.

- Retournons au Manoir, dit Maecia. Les Démons n'aiment pas trop voir les humains sur leur territoire. Vous l'avez remarqué. »

Ils firent le chemin inverse alors que la grande porte se refermait dans un bruit sourd. Le petit groupe retourna doucement vers le Manoir de la Duchesse Diabolique en attente du réveil du Luté Leriel.

Leriel, le Chérubin, allait se réveiller et les G-Boys allaient enfin savoir pourquoi les Démons avaient besoin de lui. Du petit groupe, personne n'avait vraiment confiance en Maecia, elle était si mystérieuse, si dangereuse sous ses airs de femme fatale…

Chapitre suivant : l'Ange Leriel


	4. L'Ange Leriel

ANGE ET DEMON    Chapitre 03  *L'Ange Leriel* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : ?

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : J'vais vous parler de Maecia et Leriel. Alors Maecia…c'était au départ Cashora puis Sahaquiel mais finalement c'est devenu Maecia (rapport ?!!!)… Elle est du genre Balbéro (la Reine Diabolique, le Satan de la Colère de _Angel Sanctuary_) mais avec de longs cheveux et yeux noirs et les fringues toujours noires, avec une paire d'ailes noires (noir !!! Normal c'est un Ange des Ténèbres).

Et Leriel…ben…c'est Quatre un peu plus grand, avec des cheveux un peu plus longs et une touffe de plumes blanches (comme ses fringues) dans le dos.

Dans ce chapitre, je sais pas où je vais mais j'y vais sûrement…et il y a beaucoup de termes empruntés à un autre manga…

*  *  *  *  *

Lorsqu'ils furent de retour au Manoir, Maecia leur conseilla d'aller se reposer. Après tout, le temps qu'ils avaient passé ici correspondait à trois jours terriens. Elle les fit conduire à leurs chambres qui se trouvaient au premier non loin de celle de Quatre.

Les chambres qu'on leur donna étaient aussi belle que le reste de la maison. Elles étaient grandes, spacieuses, meublées avec goût. Au centre, il y avait un grand lit à baldaquin comme il en existait au Moyen Age terrien.

Pour discuter, ils décidèrent de rester ensemble et de s'installer dans la chambre que l'on assigna à Heero. A peine entré, Duo sauta sur le grand lit rempli de coussins comme s'il avait cinq ans.

« C'est super ici !!! dit-il en s'allongeant sur le ventre.

- Fait attention, lui dit Wufei avec prudence. Nous sommes chez les Démons…on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

- Et puis, on ne sait toujours pas pourquoi Elle a besoin de Quatre, continua Trowa en parlant de Maecia.

- Mouais, se calma le natté. Mais c'est qu'en même super ! Quatre est un Ange, on est chez les Démons…moi qui me posais des questions sur tout ça…

- Au moins, le coupa Wufei. Tu sais que c'est ici que tu viendras quand tu crèveras !

- Ouaip ! dit Duo. Au moins c'est la classe, et je connais quelqu'un… »

Il s'arrêta sur ces mots car quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Il courut ouvrir sous le regard noir de Heero qui n'avait toujours rien dit. C'était un des domestiques de la maison qui leur amenait à manger. Duo le regarda avec un dégoût assez mal dissimulé : c'était un personnage assez étrange…il était plutôt verdâtre, ses grands yeux rouges étaient difformes tout comme le reste de son corps.

« Madame vous envoie ceci pour vous restaurer, dit-il dans une sorte de vomissement.

- Merci…mec, fit Duo en évitant de le toucher lorsqu'il prit le grand plateau. »

Lorsque le domestique fut parti, Duo poussa un grand cri. Les autres le regardèrent d'un mauvais œil.

« C'tait quoi !!! s'écria le natté.

- Arrête, lui ordonna Heero.

- Mais…mais tu l'as vu ? lui demanda-t-il. C'est…REPUGNANT !!!

- On est chez les Démons, dit Wufei avec naturel. Tout est répugnant et tentateur.

- Oh ! Commence pas Monsieur je-fais-des-sermons-mais-je-reluque-qu'en-même-Maecia…

- Commencez pas tous les deux, leur dit calmement Trowa. Pour l'instant, le plus important c'est Quatre.

- Trowa a raison, continua Heero alors que l'Américain après s'en être pris au Chinois s'attaqua aux petits gâteaux. Nous devons le surveiller et l'aider si besoin est. »

_« Bonjour je m'appelle Leriel…Je suis un Chérubin »_

_LERIEL…_

_« Leriel ! Tu viens nous aider ? »_

_CHERUBIN…_

_« Leriel ? Pourrais-tu accompagner Sariel à Rakiah ? »_

_LUTE…_

_« Tu sais Leriel, les Lutés sont très respectés dans les deux camps »_

_LERIEL…_

_« Au moins, tu ne seras pas viser par ces Barbares de Déchus ! »_

_CHERUBIN…_

_« Qui êtes-vous ?! »_

_LUTE…_

_« Non laissez-moi…votre Seigneur vous châtiera pour cela… »_

_LERIEL…_

_« Bonjour, je suis Quatre Raberba Winner, pilote du Sandrock. »_

_CHERUBIN…_

_LUTE…_

_LERIEL…_

_QUATRE…_

_LERIEL…_

_LUTE…_

_QUATRE…_

_CHERUBIN…_

_LERIEL…_

Les G-Boys avaient réussi à dormir un peu malgré l'ambiance forte inquiétante des lieux mais ils furent soudain réveillés par un grand fracas. Ils se levèrent en sursaut et dévalèrent les escaliers jusqu'au salon. Ils se demandèrent ce qui s'était passé et pensèrent à Quatre.

Lorsqu'ils furent dans le salon, un étrange spectacle se présenta à eux : il y avait deux êtres ailés devant eux : un dont les ailes avaient la noirceur des Ténèbres et l'autre qui avait la blancheur de la Pureté incarné.

Ce dernier être était en train d'essayer de geler le feu flamboyant dans l'antre de la cheminée.

L'Ange Noir qui se trouvait être Maecia, désigna les quatre arrivants du menton. L'Ange aux ailes blanches se retourna et leur fit un grand sourire.

Duo faillit tomber à la renverse en reconnaissant le visage de l'Ange. Wufei étouffa un cri et les deux autres haussèrent les sourcils avec stupéfaction…c'était Quatre…

Il avait les cheveux beaucoup plus longs, il semblait avoir grandi un peu…il s'approcha de ses camarades.

« Salut tout le monde, leur dit-il d'une voix claire.

- Qua…qua…Quatre ????!!! s'écria Duo en se pinçant la joue. Je rêve ! T'as…euh…changé…

- C'est pas Quatre, dit Wufei en le dévisageant. C'est…Leriel…

- En effet, dit Maecia en s'approchant elle aussi. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit il y a peu, c'est aussi votre ami Quatre.

- Mais alors pourquoi a-t-il ce corps ? demanda Trowa.

- Si ça vous dérange, déclara Quatre/Leriel avec un grand sourire. Je peux reprendre le corps de Quatre !

- NNNOOOOONNN !!! hurla Duo en se prenant la tête dans les mains. J'veux même pas voir ça…Ou tu restes comme ça ou tu redeviens Quatre…Mais t'amuses pas à jouer les caméléons…

- Pour ta sécurité, dit Maecia. Reste dans le corps de Leriel. De plus, c'est plutôt préférable pour la suite…

- La suite ? Quelle suite ? s'exclama Wufei.

- Le pourquoi de votre recherche de Quatre, dit Heero alors que les deux autres acquiesçaient. »

Ils allèrent tous s'installer dans le grand salon de Maecia. Leriel et Maecia se mirent côte à côte dans les deux grands fauteuils en cuir. Ils avaient « rangé » leurs grandes ailes. C'était amusant de voir le contraste entre les deux : Leriel/Quatre et Maecia…le Ciel et l'Enfer…la Lumière et les Ténèbres…

« Alors ? fit Heero en regardant Quatre.

- Alors quoi ? répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Comment ça se fait que tu sois un Ange ? s'enquit à dire Duo en farfouillant dans ses poches.

- Moi, j'aimerai savoir comment cela se fait que tu sois mortel ! renchérit Maecia.

- Pas tous à la fois, s'exclama Quatre en riant. C'est une longue histoire…mais je vais faire court, termina-t-il en voyant Duo qui soufflait déjà de fatigue. »

Quatre se leva doucement et alla se placer devant la cheminée. Ses mouvements étaient doux et délicats. Il paraissait si irréel en ce moment.

Il leva une main vers son visage et la tâta avec lenteur.

« Comme Maecia vous l'a dit, commença-t-il. Je suis Leriel, un Chérubin, un Luté. Mais je suis également Quatre Raberba Winner, pilote du Gundam Sandrock…

   Cela remonte à si loin…, dit-il en soupirant. Un jour que j'étais allé sur Assiah, la Terre, un groupe de Rebelles m'a fait prisonnier et m'a conduit dans leur repaire…Azkha…

- Dans la Vallée des Ombres…, souffla Maecia avec une certaine crainte qui est chose étrange pour un Grand Démon.

- Là-bas, continua Quatre en frissonnant malgré la chaleur ambiante du feu. Ils ont tenté de me faire parler…sur tous les sujets…mais surtout sur le Pouvoir des Lutés…

   Ils m'ont fait subir toutes les tortures que même le plus grand des Démons n'aurait pu imaginer, dit-il en passant sa main sur son bras gauche alors que tout le monde l'écoutait dans un silence religieux.

   Puis, au bout de quatre jours de captivité et de tortures, reprit-il après une courte pause alors que Duo avait réussi à trouver quelque chose à manger en farfouillant dans ses poches. Ils m'ont fait subir le Châtiment d'An'khot. »

A ce mot-là, la Grande Duchesse frémit avec crainte. Apparemment, ce châtiment faisait peur au Grand Démon qu'elle était. Elle regarda son Jumeau avec un étrange regard.

Duo qui mangeait ses biscuits s'arrêta de mâchouiller lorsque Heero et Wufei le regardèrent avec un regard qui en disait long. Il avala sa dernière bouchée avec rapidité.

« C'est pour cela que Asmodeus t'a vu sur Assiah…, souffla doucement Maecia. Mais tu aurais dû te souvenir…

- Pas si j'ai dû me réincarner, déclara Quatre sous les regards interrogateurs des autres.

- Euh…je veux pas jouer les idiots de service, commença par dire Duo. Mais…c'est quoi ce Châtiment… ?

- C'est la Pire Chose qui puisse exister, commença par dire Maecia. Même nous, les Démons, ne l'avaient que très rarement utilisé…

- Il ne s'applique qu'aux Anges, déchus ou non, continua Quatre. Il s'agit de retirer à un Ange toute sa force astrale, son aura…en gros…sa qualité d'Ange.

- La victime se retrouve donc sous l'apparence d'un Ange mais ne peut plus retourner dans son monde, dit Maecia. Que cela soit les Cieux ou les Enfers…

- C'est une sorte de Pénitence ! s'exclama Duo.

- Plus ou moins, lui répondit Quatre. C'est un Ange qui est banni sur Terre, sans droit à retourner chez lui, sans pouvoirs. Il doit agir comme un mortel, chose difficile car nous ne sommes pas conditionnés à vivre sur Terre.

- Il vit sur Terre, avec ses souvenirs d'Ange ? demanda Wufei alors que les deux Anges acquiesçaient.

- C'est du SADISME !!!!! cria Duo. Il peut plus rentré chez lui, il sait que son monde existe, il s'en souvient mais il est condamné à vivre comme les Humains !

- Oui, dit Maecia sans autre explication.

- Mais il aurait dû se souvenir de tout, commença par dire Wufei. Alors pourquoi ne vous a-t-il pas reconnu ?!

- C'est une question à laquelle lui seul peut répondre, dit la Duchesse en regardant Quatre.

- Peu de temps après l'An'khot, raconta Quatre en se rasseyant. J'ai rencontré Asmodeus venu sur Terre pour ses affaires habituelles. Il m'a dit que le Seigneur Lucifer et le Seigneur Métatron avaient fait châtier les responsables de ma disparition…

- C'est exact, le coupa Maecia. Mais le Ciel a tout mis sur les épaules de notre Monde…

- Il m'a dit également que tu me faisais chercher dans toutes les Sphères, continua-t-il en souriant. Ne pouvant plus retourner dans le monde Céleste, je lui ai demandé de te prévenir…sans lui dire ce que j'avais subi…

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Maecia. On peut réhabiliter un Ange ayant subi le Châtiment d'An'khot ! J'en ai le pouvoir !

- Le problème c'est que quelques temps après le départ d'Asmodeus, reprit Quatre. Un groupe de Barbares m'a attaqué et tué…Je me suis donc retrouvé à Hadès en attente d'une réincarnation.

- Mais le Gardien de la Porte aurait dû s'apercevoir de ce que tu était ?!!! s'exclama Maecia en pensant à l'Ange Uriel.

- Pas forcément, dit Quatre. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'en suis à une bonne centaine de réincarnation…

- Punaise ! souffla Duo. Une centaine…ça fait beaucoup… !

- Mais comment se fait-il que tu te souviennes de tout aujourd'hui ? demanda Trowa.

- C'est le pouvoir de Maecia qui a réveillé tout cela, lui répondit le blondinet. »

Alors que tout le monde semblait réfléchir, on vint frapper à la porte. Maecia le fit entrer. Le Démon aux petites ailes noires entra et dit quelque chose à la Duchesse. Elle acquiesça et il sortit.

« Désolée de vous déranger, commença-t-elle par dire. Mais Monseigneur souhaite nous voir. »

Au mot « Monseigneur », chacun se doutait de qui il s'agissait. Ainsi, ils allaient rencontrer le Grand Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Chapitre suivant : Le Septième Sous-sol


	5. Le Septième SousSol

Titre : ANGE ET DEMON Chapitre 04 *Le Septième Sous-sol* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : ?

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : nous voici au chapitre 4…eh bien ! M'en aura fallu du temps pour en arriver là, surtout que c'est pas encore fini…

Surtout que ce fic…j'ai les 12ers chapitres écrits depuis Janvier…et que je bloque pour la suite même si j'ai déjà toute l'histoire…

Là, on arrive chez le Grand roi des Ténèbres. Heureusement que j'ai tous mes documents sur les Cieux et les Enfers parce que c'est le bordel…et puis vous trouverez p'te ce chapitre lourd mais fallait que je le fasse…

Franchement, on se demande si c'est du _Gundam Wing_ ou du _Quatre Raberba Winner  and Maecia story's…_ ?!!!

Encore plein de références à ce manga…y'en aura un paquet à partir de là alors je vous préviens.

Alors désolée si je change la présentation des fics mais je COMMENCE à en avoir UN PEU marre de ce truc qui me bousille ma présentation… è_é

Alors merchi beaucoup à Poucycatt, Adeline, Evangellie et etc…pour vos review !!!!!!

Encore un truc…accrochez-vous pour l'explication des niveaux et strates…si vous capichez rien, je pourrais essayer de vous mailer la représentation…(je suis une sale plagieuse parce que c'est celle de Maître Yuki Kaori…)

*  *  *  *  *

Ils avaient fait le voyage à pied jusqu'à une espèce de grande tour. Maecia leur dit qu'il s'agissait de la Tour de Gomorrhe. Cette Tour qui porte le même nom qu'une des deux villes pécheresses détruites depuis des milliers d'années.

« Grâce à cette Tour, commença par dire Maecia en se dirigeant vers une grande porte. Nous pouvons aller dans les Sept Sous-sols qui composent le monde des Ténèbres.

- Nous allons dans lequel ? demanda Wufei.

- Dans le Septième Sous-sol : le Shiol, répondit Maecia. C'est là que vit Monseigneur. »

La Duchesse appuya sur une tête de démon et la grande porte aux sculptures inquiétantes s'ouvrit. Quatre regarda la porte avec une certaine appréhension : c'était la première fois qu'un Ange du royaume Céleste était cordialement invité dans le repère du Roi des Ténèbres.

Tout le petit groupe se retrouva dans une espèce d'ascenseur aux parois visqueuses et grises. Duo évita de s'y coller et resta près de Maecia et de Quatre. Cela lui faisait bizarre de voir son ami dans ce corps mais il fallait s'y habituer.

« Aux Cieux, dit Quatre. Nous avons également une Tour pour relier les Sept Paradis. Nous l'appelons la Tour aux Portes.

- Et la Terre dans tout ça ? demanda Duo.

- Elle se situe au centre de tout, lui dit Quatre. La dispositions des mondes est assez compliquée à comprendre.

- Je vais te montrer, lui dit Maecia. »

La jeune femme mit sa main droite sur sa main gauche et, dans une petite lumière, remonta sa main droite. Entre les deux, une espèce de schéma coloré apparut : c'était une sphère entre sept genres de capsules en haut et sept autres en bas.

« Voici le monde tel qu'il est représenté, lui dit Maecia. Au centre : Assiah, la Terre.

- Au-dessus, intervint Quatre. Il y a le premier niveau : Yetsirah, qui regroupe les cinq premiers Paradis de Shamaïme, Rakiah, Shehaqim, Maconome et Mathey. Vient ensuite le deuxième niveau de Bériah où se situe le sixième Paradis de Zébul et enfin Atsilouth avec le septième et dernier Paradis de Araboth.

- Ouh la ! s'écria Duo en se prenant la tête dans les mains. C'est compliqué…et les Enfers ?

- Chaque Sous-sol correspond à un seul niveau, lui dit Maecia en lui indiquant les niveaux sur le plan. Le Cellier est le Sous-sol de l'Anagura, le Ventre est Hara, le Silence est Hinmoku, la Porte de la Mort celui de Shinomon, la Porte de l'Ombre de la Mort celui de Shinokagénomon. Viennent enfin la Ruine pour Hametsu et les Entrailles pour le Shiol.

- C'est pas mieux !!! conclut Duo alors que Maecia faisait disparaître le plan.

- Donc nous allons dans les Entrailles, le coupa Heero adossé à la porte.

- En effet, c'est là que Monseigneur nous attend, lui répondit Maecia.

- Pourquoi vous l'appelez Monseigneur ? demanda Duo en tortillant sa natte.

- Le Grand Lucifer est le Seigneur du Monde d'en Bas, déclara la Duchesse. C'est un grand Ange et, même si nous sommes Déchus, il reste le Grand Ange, l'Ange le plus Parfait créé par Dieu. D'ailleurs, son nom ne veut-il pas dire « Celui qui donne la Lumière » ! C'est une personne à qui j'ai juré loyauté et obéissance et ce pour toute l'Eternité.

- Waouh !!!! cria Duo. Il doit être un sacré chef pour que vous disiez ça ! »

Maecia se mit à rire.

Le reste de la descente se passa dans le silence car les cris que l'on entendait rendaient l'atmosphère pesante. Même Duo se tut. Il osa demander à la Grande Duchesse ce que c'était. Elle lui dit qu'il s'agissait des Ames Damnées et des Ennemis du Grand Roi.

Lorsque enfin ils arrivèrent au septième et dernier Sous-sol, les cris se firent plus horribles et stridents. Duo, Quatre et Wufei en eurent quelques frissons. Trowa et Heero restèrent aussi impassibles que d'habitude mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils ne se sentaient pas en confiance ici.

Maecia, dont la longue veste noire était soulevée par la petite brise des lieux, les invita à la suivre vers un grand château.

« Ici, commença-t-elle par dire. Vivent les Grands Démons. Vous en rencontrerez peut-être quelques-uns.

- Vous ! Arrêtez-vous ! cria une voix grave et caverneuse. »

Le petit groupe s'arrêta à ce cri et une immense silhouette se détacha de l'ombre. Le Démon s'approcha avec férocité mais à la vue de Maecia il s'agenouilla comme devant une reine.

« Veuillez m'excuser, Duchesse, dit-il d'une voix pleine d'excuses. Je ne vous avais pas vu.

- Monseigneur a convoqué ces Terriens et le Chérubin que voici, répondit-elle d'une voix ferme. Ils ont donc l'autorisation d'être ici.

- Je ne savais pas que vous accompagnez ces mortels, déclara le Démon en retournant doucement vers l'ombre d'où il était sorti. »

Le petit groupe reprit son chemin dans le monde chaotique de Shiol. D'autres démons qui s'étaient placés sur leur route s'écartèrent cérémonieusement à la vue de la Duchesse Diabolique.

« On dirait qu'ils ont peur de vous ? murmura doucement Wufei.

- Ils savent qui je suis et ce dont je suis capable, déclara la jeune femme en approchant d'un pont. Nous sommes arrivés. »

Elle leur montra du doigt la grande demeure qui était face à eux. C'était un immense château entouré de douves enflammées. C'était une demeure grande, imposante et noire. A sa vue, on pouvait sans aucun doute savoir qu'il s'agissait de la demeure d'un grand Démon…le plus Grand de l'empire des Ténèbres.

Ils traversèrent le pont et arrivèrent devant un grand portail. Maecia l'ouvrit et ils se retrouvèrent dans la cour du château. Elle était aussi lugubre que l'extérieur.

Après avoir traversé cette étrange cour, ils entrèrent dans la demeure du roi des Ténèbres. Chaque pièce était spacieuse et on ne voyait pas le plafond. Elles étaient toutes éclairées par de simples chandeliers. Les murs de marbre noir étaient décorés avec des tableaux assez morbides. Ces lieux étaient empreints de l'odeur du monde des Ténèbres.

Dans chaque coin sombre du palais, on entendait les bruits d'un démon. Et au loin, on pouvait entendre le cri des suppliciés.

« Notre bon roi se sent seul ?fit soudain une voix qui fit sursauter les jeunes garçons. »

La personne s'approcha doucement du groupe et Maecia la regarda sans baisser la tête. Le Démon se mit à rire sans gêne. C'était un homme qui était vêtu d'un beau costume trois pièce noir. Il enleva son chapeau et s'approcha de Maecia avec la grâce d'un gentleman.

« Duchesse, fit-il d'une voix séductrice. Quel plaisir de te voir. Tu es toujours aussi belle.

- Et toi, toujours aussi séducteur, mon cher Asmodeus ! lui dit Maecia alors que le Démon lui baiser la main avec courtoisie.

- Que veux-tu ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire. On ne m'a pas nommé Satan de la Luxure pour rien ! »

Les deux Démons se mirent à rire. Mais Asmodeus tourna son regard noir vers les garçons. Il s'approcha de Duo et de Wufei avec un étrange regard. Les deux concernés se sentirent un peu visé par cet homme et pas de façon meurtrière…

« Mais que vois-je ? s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Quatre. Tu as retrouvé ton Luté !!!!

- Baron, fit Quatre un peu vexé par le ton du Démon. Vous êtes toujours égal à vous-même.

- Mon cher Leriel, et toi toujours aussi…angélique ! lui dit Asmodeus. Ainsi notre bon vieux Lucifer t'a convoqué pour une affaire importante ! termina-t-il à l'adresse de la Duchesse. »

Puis il se mit à rire en soufflant un petit « pour une fois » qui lui valut un regard noir de la part de Maecia. Mais la jeune femme finit par lui rendre son sourire.

« Lucifer a réuni les sept Satans, déclara-t-il avec un soudain sérieux. C'est donc au sujet de la prophétie ! »

Maecia hocha la tête avec la même gravité. Les autres la regardèrent avec une certaine incompréhension.

« Je vais le prévenir de votre arrivée, dit Asmodeus avant de disparaître dans l'ombre.

- Apparemment, commença par dire Quatre. Lucifer prend cette affaire vraiment au sérieux…sinon, il n'aurait pas convoqué ses Satans !

- Il a TOUJOURS pris cette histoire au sérieux ! s'emporta Maecia. C'est la vie de nos deux mondes qui est en jeu !

- Je m'excuse, dit doucement l'Ange. Je ne voulais pas te froisser.

- Dites ? fit Wufei. Satan n'est pas le nom donné à Lucifer ?

- Non, répondit Maecia en avançant dans le grand couloir qui s'offrait à eux. C'est un terme générique qui désigne les Démons les plus puissants. Ils sont au nombre de sept et chacun porte en lui un des sept péchés capitaux. »

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour ouvrir une grande porte qui donnait accès à un escalier. Le petit groupe l'emprunta.

« Il y a la Reine des Enfers Diaboliques, Balbéro…elle représente la Colère. Le Baron du jugement Asmodeus…la Luxure, commença-t-elle par dire en montant les escaliers. Le Baron du Dragon des Mers, Léviathan, est celui de l'Envie. Vient ensuite Astharoth, le Duc de la Terreur, qui représente le péché de la Paresse. Le Duc de la Richesse Mammon est celui de l'Avarice et enfin Belzébuth le Roi de la Mouche est la Gourmandise et Bélial, le Prince de Feu, représente l'Orgueil.

- Et vous ? demanda Duo. Vous êtes une Duchesse ! Vous en faites pas partie ?

- Non, répondit-elle. Mais je reste le bras droit de Monseigneur.

- Pourquoi il vous a demandé si votre roi se sentait seul ? demanda Duo avec son tact habituel. »

Il y eu un moment de silence puis Maecia se mit à rire. Elle lui expliqua que son roi et elle pouvaient être TRES proches par moment…

Duo se sentit rougir car il venait de comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit. Ainsi, elle était la maîtresse du Roi des Ténèbres ! Ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi tout le monde la craignait autant mais même sans savoir qu'elle pouvait être la maîtresse de son roi, ils la craignaient déjà.

Ils arrivèrent enfin en haut des escaliers. Il ne leur restait qu'une dizaine de mètres avant d'arriver dans la grande sale où les attendaient les Dignitaires du monde des Ténèbres.

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent devant la porte que deux gargouilles à l'apparence féroce gardaient.

Chapitre suivant : L'Epreuve 


	6. L'Epreuve

Titre : ANGE ET DEMON Chapitre 05 *L'Epreuve* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : ?

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : Dans ce chapitre, on va faire la connaissance du Grand Seigneur Lucifer…Aaaaahhhh !!!! (cri de BONHEUR). Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !!!! (j'espère réussir à vous le décrire comment je le vois…)

Punaise !!!!! Ca me gonfle, je repousse tout le temps le pourquoi du comment de l'utilité de Quatre…mais pourquoi je râle moi ? C'est moi qui écrit, j'ai qu'à pas écrire n'importe quoi !!!!!

Merchi pour les review…vi vi…la suite arrive…^______^

*  *  *  *  *

Les deux gargouilles émirent un long cri strident avant de se décaler pour leur laisser le passage libre.

Duo regarda les deux gros mastodons avec émerveillement. Il aurait bien voulu avoir un chien de garde comme ceux-ci. Une frappe dans le cou de la part de Heero le ramena à la réalité.

Devant eux s'offrait une longue allée. Au bout, un immense trône noir avec une personne assise. De chaque côté du trône étaient assises d'autres personnes, sept en tout. Les sept Satans, vassaux de Lucifer, dont Maecia leur avait parlé il y a peu.

Chacun d'eux regardait le petit groupe avancer. Ils les dévisageaient et quelques sourires se dessinèrent sur leur visage.

Maecia avança avec légèreté vers le trône et posa un genoux à terre et, tapant son épaule gauche de son poing droit, elle inclina la tête devant son Seigneur qui était caché dans l'ombre.

« Majesté, fit-elle toujours inclinée. Je vous amène le Chérubin Leriel.

- Seigneur, fit Quatre en inclinant la tête. »

Les quatre autres ne savaient pas trop quoi faire devant une telle assemblée. Même Duo se résigna à rester le plus discret possible.

Un petit murmure parcourut cette étrange assemblée et enfin, le grand Lucifer se leva de son trône. Il s'avança doucement vers Maecia.

Il s'arrêta sous un grand lustre, dévoilant ainsi son visage. Tous ces Anges étaient d'une beauté remarquable. Certes chacun avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait que l'on ne voulait pas détourner le regard mais le roi était le plus beau de tous.

Le petit groupe de mortels le regarda avec attention : c'était un homme de grande taille, ses longs cheveux noirs lui tombaient dans le dos. Son visage avait les traits fins et délicats mais sérieux. Ses prunelles noirs étincelaient sous la lueur du lustre. C'était bien le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui était devant eux : aussi beau et séduisant que dangereux et tentateur.

Il leva la main et fit se lever Maecia. Ils se sourirent avec complicité. Puis il retourna s'asseoir dans une démarche digne d'un seigneur.

« Bienvenu à toi, Chérubin ! dit-il d'une voix grave. Peu d'Ange d'En Haut ou de Mortels ont eu l'occasion de venir en ces lieux.

- Et je te remercie de ton hospitalier, dit Quatre. Même si je sais que cela est juste dû à mon rang de Luté, termina-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme.

- Tu es courageux de dire cela ! se mit à rire Lucifer. Mais tu es dans le vrai. Continue ton récit, Maecia.

- L'Ange Leriel a subi le Châtiment d'An'khot, commença-t-elle par dire en se mettant bien en face des autres Démons qui n'avaient toujours pas parlé. De plus, il a dû se réincarner, c'est pour cela que nos recherches étaient si longues ! dit-elle à l'adresse de certains Satans.

- Réincarné ! s'écria justement l'un d'eux qui se trouvait à gauche du roi. Fadaise !

- C'est la pure vérité, le coupa Quatre avant de prendre sa forme humaine. Mon nom est Quatre Raberba Winner et je suis mortel. Mais je suis également le Chérubin Leriel.

- Et nous confions notre sort à ce…Mortel ! cria un autre Satan.

- Leriel s'est réveillé, leur assura Maecia. Si certains ne me croient pas, qu'ils demandent une épreuve ! »

Chacun se tut après ces paroles. Il était rare que la Grande Duchesse Diabolique parle de cette manière.

S'ensuit alors des murmures. Soudain, Lucifer se mit à rire. Il applaudit la prestation de sa Duchesse.

« Soit ! dit-il avec un grand sourire. Que le prétendu Leriel défende sa cause.

- J'accepte, dit Quatre qui avait repris sa forme angélique sous le regard presque dégoûté de Duo. »

Les quatre garçons n'avaient toujours pas ouvert la bouche et si Duo avait essayé de dire quelque chose, les autres lui avaient donné un coup dans les reins pour qu'il se taise. Mieux valait écouter que de parler au risque de se faire tuer.

L'un des sept Satans se leva. Il avait des cheveux lui tombant sur les épaules, de couleur braise. Ses grands yeux noirs se fixèrent sur Quatre avec une certaine arrogance. Il le jugeait de haut.

« Bélial ? demanda Lucifer en regardant le Satan de l'Orgueil. Aurais-tu une idée ?

- Je propose un face à face, dit-il en se tenant le menton. Moi contre…ce…mortel. »

Maecia regarda Bélial avec une certaine haine mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle doutait de l'identité de Quatre, non, c'était parce que le Prince de Feu avait toujours été celui qui tentait de la ridiculiser devant leur Seigneur pour qu'il récolte ses faveurs.

« Euh…Quatre ? murmura Duo à l'oreille de son ami. Tu sais ce que tu fais ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-il.

- Bonne chance, lui dirent les trois autres. »

Bélial se plaça au centre de la pièce, bientôt suivi de Quatre. Maecia alla s'asseoir au bas du fauteuil de son Seigneur.

Les autres Satans, toujours assis, ne dirent plus un mot. Si ce mortel est bien l'Ange Leriel, le Jumeau Luté de la Duchesse Maecia, alors il pourrait vivre. S'il n'était que mortel, lui et ses amis périraient.

Les deux dualistes se mirent face à face. Bélial regardait Quatre avec orgueil. Il le détruirait et prouverait à tous que Maecia s'était trompée.

Le duel serait simple…chaque protagoniste lancerait son attaque, celui qui l'emportera sera celui qui aura réussi à frapper l'autre.

Les G-Boys restèrent debout à observer la scène : on aurait dit une scène de film de cowboy…il ne manquait plus que le petit buisson roulant entre les deux hommes.

Quatre était assez inquiet car n'ayant retrouvé ses pouvoirs il y a peu, il craignait de perdre face au Prince. Mais il devait gagner, pour montrer qu'il était bien Leriel…pour sauver leur monde de la menace imminente.

Bélial n'attendit pas le signal et lança sa boule de feu vers Leriel. Ce dernier prit par surprise mit un peu de temps à réagir mais réussit à stopper l'attaque avec une des siennes. Maintenant serait le plus dur : il devait réussir à faire reculer Bélial grâce à sa boule de glace.

Duo avait envi de crier pour encourager son ami mais il pensait que cela le déconcentrerait plus qu'autre chose alors il resta là, debout, les poings seraient. Wufei aussi serait les poings. Heero et Trowa fixaient le choc des deux boules sans osciller.

Sur son trône, Lucifer regardait le duel en caressant la longue chevelure noire de Maecia qui était à ses côtés. La Duchesse ne quittait pas les deux Anges des yeux. Elle savait qu'elle avait raison, elle pouvait le prouver rien qu'en montrant la Marque mais il fallait convaincre les autres…qui ne croyaient pas en l'authenticité de cette Marque.

Bélial était en train de rire, il se sentait gagner. Face à lui, le Grand Prince de Feu, ce ridicule mortel avec l'apparence de Leriel ne faisait pas le poids.

Quatre avait du mal à tenir mais il fallait qu'il gagne. Il tourna discrètement les yeux vers ses camarades : Duo semblait prier. Il regarda ensuite Maecia, celle-ci ne le quittait pas des yeux. Elle aussi voulait qu'il prouve à tous qui il était.

Puis, dans ce moment de doute, il trouva enfin une lumière…elle lui donna la force de repousser Bélial. Ce dernier se retrouva expulsé en arrière et il vint s'écraser contre le trône de son roi.

« BRAVO QUATRE ! s'écria Duo en courant vers son ami. Tu l'as eu !

- Bravo, vint lui dire Trowa.

- C'était très…intéressant, déclara Wufei.

- Félicitations, lui dit Heero.

- Merci, répondit Quatre en soufflant. Je croyais ne pas réussir. »

Par dessus les cris de joie de Duo, ils entendirent les applaudissements de quelqu'un : Lucifer. Le roi se leva et, accompagné de Maecia qui restait derrière lui, il s'avança vers Quatre.

« Voilà une belle manière de prouver ta valeur, Leriel ! lui dit-il. Voici donc les Lutés d'Enos.

- Ne t'avais-je pas promis que je le retrouverais ? demanda Maecia en souriant à son Seigneur.

- Mais j'avais confiance, ma chère Duchesse, lui répondit-il avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la paume de la main. »

Les autres Satans se levèrent et vinrent saluer Leriel…Quatre…enfin le Luté d'Enos. Vinrent d'abord Balbéro et Mammon. La première était une femme d'une beauté glaciale : ses longs cheveux argentés étaient relevés pour former une couronne et ses grands yeux gris perle semblaient glacer tout ce qu'elle regardait le second était plutôt grand et bien habillé. On voyait tout de suite qu'il représentait le péché de l'Avarice.

Le petit groupe connaissait déjà Asmodeus qui vint d'ailleurs leur sortir quelques plaisanteries. Astharoth, Léviathan et Belzébuth vinrent les saluer mais seulement par courtoisie. Le Duc de la Terreur méritait bien son nom.

Seul Bélial resta dans l'ombre, au loin. Il était blessé dans son amour propre.

Puis sur ordre du Seigneur Lucifer, chacun retourna s'asseoir à sa place. Comme sorti dont ne sait où, six sièges de velours apparurent devant l'assemblée démoniaque.

Maecia et Quatre prirent place au centre pour être devant Lucifer, les autres se mirent de chaque côté.

Maintenant que chacun était sûr de l'identité de Quatre, ils allaient enfin pouvoir discuter sérieusement.

Chapitre suivant : la Prophétie de Philae


	7. La Prophétie de Philae

Titre : ANGE ET DEMON Chapitre 06 *La Prophétie de Philae* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : ?

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : on va ENFIN savoir pourquoi Maecia et les Démons ont besoin d'un Ange (Quatre en l'occurrence).

J'espère que cette histoire ne vous ennuie pas trop (si vous êtes arrivés là, c'est que ça va…). N'empêche, je me fais bien chier pour tout retrouver les titres, les noms, la hiérarchie des personnages.

Qui ça étonne que Maecia soit la maîtresse en titre du Roi des Ténèbres ???

Encore un truc…deux chapitres pour le prix d'un…parce que 1/Ils sont courts et 2/Je pars en vacances…alors…

Merci beaucoup aux reviews (Poucycatt, Kaoro, Evangellie), ça me donne super envie de vite le finir…surtout que je viens de m'embarquer dans une double suite…

*  *  *  *  *

Duo se mit à gesticuler sur son fauteuil. Il commençait à en avoir assez d'être là, à ne rien faire. Il regarda autour de lui, personne n'avait bouger depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés. Maecia et Quatre étaient au centre, face au Roi.

Les Satans étaient toujours à murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles et le roi, bien installé, regardait sa Duchesse avec un étrange regard.

« Dites ? commença-t-il par dire. Pourquoi vous avez besoin de Quatre ? Enfin…Leriel… ? »

Une vague de murmures et de rires fit place au lourd et pesant silence. Duo se vissa sur son siège en rougissant. Avait-il encore dit une bêtise ?

« Les mortels ont toujours eu un temps de retard, s'exclama Astharoth avec mépris.

- Il faut dire qu'ils ont oublié tous les Anciens Ecrits, lui indiqua Asmodeus. Même Nous, nous ne sommes que des superstitions dans le monde Assiah !

- Allons…allons…, les coupa Lucifer en riant. Ils ont réussi à venir jusqu'ici, expliquons-leur. »

Maecia regarda son Seigneur avec remerciement. De tous ces grands Démons, Asmodeus et elle étaient les seuls à se rendre fréquemment sur Assiah. Les autres préféraient rester dans leur domaine et se battre entre eux pour agrandir richesse, renom et territoire.

« Connaissez-vous Philae ? demanda Asmodeus.

- Je sais que c'est le nom d'une île de l'Ancienne Egypte, déclara Trowa sous le regard étonné des trois autres.

- Pas tout à fait, lui dit le Baron du Jugement. Philae est certes le nom de cet ancien centre de culte mais je vous parle du prophète Philae. »

Les garçons firent non de la tête. A l'annonce de ce nom, ils se doutaient qu'il s'agissait au moins d'un Grec de l'Antiquité.

« Cet homme, commença par dire Lucifer. Etait l'un des rares mortels que nous respections…par Nous j'entends les Cieux et les Enfers.

- Un jour, dit Maecia. Philae fut pris d'une violente attaque. Chacun des deux camps envoya un émissaire. Même s'il était mortel, Philae était très estimé de chacun…ce qui est TRES rare…

- Durant son agonie, continua Leriel. Il eut une dernière vision. Il annonça à chacun des Emissaires que c'est par une nuit où la Reine des Astres se teintera de pourpre qu'Il viendra. Il ouvrira toutes les Dimensions connues et inconnues…

- On dit également qu'Il ralliera toutes les créatures de toutes les Dimensions contre les Anges, Déchus ou non, continua Asmodeus. Aussi seuls les Jumeaux Lutés de l'ère de l'Enos sont la Clef qui refermera les dimensions et enfermera le Golan.

- Puis il est mort, termina Quatre. Les Emissaires retournèrent chez eux et annoncèrent à leur souverain respectif la dernière prophétie de Philae.

- De là, continua Asmodeus qui était le seul des Satan à parler. Tous les Lutés de l'ère d'Enos furent protégés par un Pacte signé par les deux camps.

- Pourquoi, il y a plusieurs Lutés de cette époque ? demanda Wufei.

- Oh ! Pour ça, il y en avait une bonne quinzaine ! s'exclama Asmodeus en riant.

- « avait » ? fit Heero d'un ton neutre.

- Oui, lui répondit Maecia. « Avait » car Leriel et moi sommes les seuls rescapés. Tous les autres ont été tués par des cohortes soutenant le Golan.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas le tuer ? demanda Duo.

- Nous le pourrions, répondit Asmodeus. S'il était déjà apparu… ! Cela fait des siècles et des siècles que nous l'attendons pour le détruire. Mais la nuit vue par Philae ne se produit qu'une fois tous les cinq mille ans…

- Cinq mille ans ?!!! s'exclama Duo avec stupéfaction.

- Et cette nuit approche à grand pas, lui dit Maecia. Cette nuit doit avoir lieu dans très peu de temps… »

Tout le monde se tut pour méditer à cette dernière phrase. Ainsi, c'était pour sauver les mondes angéliques et démoniaques que Maecia, la Grande Duchesse Diabolique, avait cherché Leriel.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à l'immense porte de la salle d'audience. Un petit Démon ailé approcha avec crainte mais empressement. Il salua son roi avec respect et alla lui souffler quelques mots sous le regard inquisiteur de Maecia et de Leriel.

Le roi sourit et fit signe au petit Démon de retourner à son poste. Lucifer se leva.

« Eh bien ! dit-il avec amusement. Nos CHERS amis d'En Haut n'ont pas mis longtemps avant de découvrir que leur Chérubin était ici !

- Cela veut dire ? demanda Quatre.

- Qu'une délégation veut s'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de toi, lui répondit le roi. Chers Satans, notre petit conseil est terminé. Je vous laisse retourner dans vos domaines respectifs. »

Les Satans se levèrent à leur tour et se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Mais Lucifer rappela Asmodeus.

Le Baron du Jugement se plaça devant son roi et attendit.

« Mon cher Baron, commença-t-il par dire. Tu vas accompagner Leriel sur le Pont.

- Seigneur ! déclara Maecia. Je peux le faire !

- J'ai à te parler, lui répondit-il. Allez, il ne faut pas faire attendre ces Anges Blancs ! »

Puis il se mit à rire. Le petit groupe salua le roi et suivit le Baron Asmodeus qui riait doucement.

Quatre appréhendait énormément ces retrouvailles avec ses anciens camarades. D'ailleurs, il se demanda qui les Cieux avaient-ils envoyé pour lui parler !

Après être sortis du grand château, ils se dirigèrent vers la Tour de Gomorrhe. De-là, ils devraient aller sur le Pont de la Salanque où une délégation les attendait.

Chapitre suivant : La Délégation des Cieux


	8. La Délégation des Cieux

Titre : ANGE ET DEMON Chapitre 07 *La Délégation des Cieux* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : ?

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : J'aime pas trop ce chapitre parce que y'a pas Maecia…qui d'ailleurs est restée auprès de son roi…

Pour ceux qui connaissent le nom des Anges qui suivent (ceux de la Délégation), je m'EXCUSE si j'ai pas cherché trop loin mais je trouve que pour une Délégation, ils doivent être nobles et représenter des gens importants dans la hiérarchie des Cieux. Alors commencez pas à m'embêter !!!!! Et pis, y'a mon ange préféré dedans, alors…

La suite arrive Makena…elle arrive est va pas se simplifier…

*  *  *  *  *

Le voyage retour vers la Rive Gauche semblait différent de l'aller. Peut-être est-ce parce que le Baron ne cessait de regarder Duo et Wufei avec un regard plutôt étrange…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin sur la Rive Gauche, Asmodeus les conduisit au Pont.

Ils y arrivèrent assez vite. Là, ils virent quatre grandes silhouettes encapuchonnées. Quatre avança doucement vers eux, bientôt suivi des autres.

Les quatre silhouettes baissèrent leurs capuches et montrèrent leurs visages. Quatre sentit alors son passé angélique refaire à nouveau surface. Il regarda les quatre Anges avec attention : c'était les quatre anges Majeurs, symbolisant les quatre éléments.

« Eh bien ! fit la voix gaie d'Asmodeus. Je vois que le Grand Séraphin ne fait pas dans la dentelle ! Il envoie ses quatre Anges Majeurs !

- Et le Seigneur Noir nous envoie son bouffon ! lança un des quatre Anges qui avait les cheveux rouges comme le feu.

- Ravi de te revoir aussi, Michael ! dit le Baron en tournant cela à la plaisanterie.

- Leriel, fit une femme aux longs cheveux bleutés. Nous sommes ravis de voir que tu es de retour parmi nous.

- Merci, Gabriel, répondit Quatre avec politesse face à l'Ange de l'Eau. Raphaël, Uriel, Michael, continua-t-il à l'adresse des trois autres. On se retrouve après tout ce temps ! »

Les trois hommes le saluèrent de la tête. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas l'air très enchanté d'être ici, surtout l'Ange de l'Air, Raphael, et l'Ange de Feu, Michael. Ils regardaient Asmodeus avec un certain dédain.

Gabriel les invita à s'asseoir autour de la grande table. Quatre et ses amis vinrent s'asseoir aux côtés d'Asmodeus et des quatre autres.

« Alors ? demanda Gabriel en regardant Quatre dans le blanc des yeux. Que s'est-il passé durant tout ce temps ?

- Où est-ce que tu étais ? fit Michael avec désinvolture. »

Quatre se mit à leur raconter l'enlèvement, le Châtiment d'An'khot, ses réincarnations, l'apparition de Maecia…tout fut expliqué autour de cette table.

Dès qu'il eut terminé, un long silence fit place. Gabriel et Uriel semblaient méditer à ces révélations, Raphael se tournait les pouces et Michael lançait des regards de braise à Duo qui ne cessait de le dévisager avec admiration.

« Lucifer t'a donc reçu pour parler de cette affaire ! s'exclama Raphael.

- En effet, répondit le jeune garçon.

- Monseigneur a donné des avertissements très sévères à quiconque s'attaquerait aux Lutés, déclara Asmodeus avec sérieux.

- Mais cela n'a pas empêché les hommes d'Ennro de les attaquer ! s'emporta Gabriel.

- Qui nous dit que Garth ou Moloch ne vont pas s'allier contre nous ? demanda Raphael.

- Tant que le Golan ne sera pas apparu, commença par dire le Baron. Aucun d'eux ne s'alliera avec l'autre. N'oubliez pas les rancœurs entre chaque clan.

- Asmodeus a raison, les coupa Uriel qui prit la parole pour la première fois. Il ne faut pas oublier que chacun craint l'autre. Tant que le Golan ne sera pas là, ils ne feront rien. »

Personne ne parla après cette intervention. Michael se leva et alla s'accouder à la rambarde du pont. L'Ange de Feu en avait assez de ces discussions qui ne menaient à rien. Chacun savait qu'il détestait les Anges Déchus, les Démons et qu'il s'amusait à aller chasser ces derniers dans les coins reculer de l'Anagura même s'il était interdit, pour un Ange, de franchir ces limites.

« Pourquoi ne pas vous allier ? demanda Duo avec un grand sourire. Comme dit le proverbe : l'Ennemi de mon Ennemi est mon Ami !

- Faites taire ce stupide Humain ! s'écria Michael.

- Eh ! Moi j'essaie de vous aider ! s'emporta Duo en s'approchant de Michael.

- Duo, tais-toi, lui ordonna Heero.

- Non ! dit-il alors que Michael commença à s'emporter lui aussi. Vous êtes des Anges, des Etres CENSES être supérieurs aux Hommes et vous arrivez même pas à vous entendre pour vous débarrasser de votre Ennemi commun !

- Faites le taire ou je le tue ! cria Michael.

- Cela suffit vous deux ! dit calmement Gabriel. Michael, viens t'asseoir. Et toi, dit-elle à l'adresse de Duo. Sache qu'il ne faut pas provoquer Michael. »

Duo devint rouge de colère mais vint qu'en même s'asseoir entre Wufei et Trowa.

« Mais tu n'as pas tout à fait tord, continua Gabriel avec gentillesse.

- Nous devrions trouver un accord, continua Uriel. Et pour cela, il nous faut ramener Leriel aux Cieux.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Tu connais Maecia, lui dit l'Ange de la Terre. Tu connais le point de vue des Démons et de la Terre.

- De la Terre ? demanda Trowa.

- La Terre est aussi concernée, répondit Raphael. Si nous tombons, c'est tout le système mis en place qui tombe. L'anarchie et le chaos seront rois car c'est cela qu'apporte le Golan.

- Leriel, c'est à toi de voir ! continua Gabriel. Tu as vécu sur la Terre, tu connais cette planète…

- Je vous suivrais, déclara Quatre. Pour le bien de la Terre. Mais je reviens ici après. »

Gabriel n'émit aucune opposition à cette condition. Ainsi, Quatre allait retourner chez lui et eux, les G-Boys, allaient rester encore un peu de temps chez les Démons.

Les quatre Anges se levèrent sans plus attendre, apparemment ils étaient contents que cette réunion se termine si tôt. Ils remirent leurs capuches et se dirigèrent vers la Rive Droite où ils prendraient avec Quatre, la Tour aux Portes qui les amènerait chez le Grand Séraphin Métatron.

Quatre alla saluer ses camarades et leur promit de revenir aussi vite que possible. En attendant, ils devaient l'attendre chez Maecia où ils seraient en sécurité.

Asmodeus se proposa de les y accompagner. Le petit groupe partit en laissant Quatre seul avec les autres Anges.

Duo se retourna pour voir son ami mais il avait disparu dans l'épais brouillard qui faisait office de voile entre le Pont et la Rive Droite.

Chapitre suivant : Attente au Manoir


	9. Attente au Manoir

Titre : ANGE ET DEMON Chapitre 08 *Attente au Manoir* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : ?

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : Désolée si Duo va jouer les voyeurs…mais bon…fallait bien quelqu'un…imaginez Heero Iceberg, ça le fait moins !!!! (désolée Tipi')

Pour une fois, on va parler un peu avec Heero, Trowa, Wufei et Duo…parce que sont un peu inexistants…mais un pti peu alors…parce que je peux pas me passer de parler de Maecia…que J'ADOREUUUU !!!!!!

Merci pour vos reviews…

**Poucycatt :** toujours là…avec toujours le pti mot d'encouragement. Merci Chibi !!!! La suite arrive et il va te falloir un calepin parce que par la suite, elle se sépare en deux fins distinctes… :p

**Makena :** merci. Contente que ça te plaise. Elle arrive…doucement mais elle vient…en plus, j'ai des chapitres d'avance alors t'auras pas trop à attendre.

**Adeline :** merci encore de lire ce fic.

Alors bonne lecture…

*  *  *  *  *

Asmodeus les avaient ramené dans la demeure de Maecia. Quatre était parti avec la Délégation, il reviendrait dans peu de temps. En effet, le Grand Séraphin Métatron voulait le voir pour parler de la situation et un arrangement possible allait peut-être voir le jour entre les deux camps.

Le petit groupe alla s'installer dans une des chambres que leur avait assigné Maecia.

Duo sauta joyeusement sur l'édredon en velours du lit. Enfin un peu de confort et de normalité !

« Alors, vous en pensez quoi de tout ça ? demanda Wufei en s'asseyant tranquillement sur le canapé.

- On est mal barré, dit doucement Trowa.

- Mais non !!!! s'écria Duo. On va encore sauver le monde !

- Nuance, Quatre…enfin Leriel…va le faire, rectifia Heero adossé à la vitre.

- On ne peut pas vraiment l'aider, déclara Wufei. C'est une histoire qui ne nous touche pas…

- Mais SI ! cria Duo en roulant vers le bord du lit. Vous avez pas entendu ce qu'ils ont dit ? Que si les deux mondes des Anges tombaient, l'Humanité aussi.

- Et à quoi on sert, nous ? demanda Trowa. »

Mais là, Duo ne répondit pas. Il se mit à réfléchir à cette dernière question. C'est vrai, c'était amusant d'être ici, de découvrir le monde des Enfers, de rencontrer les Grands de ce monde et de l'Autre mais il dut avouer qu'ils ne servaient pas à grand chose dans cette histoire.

« On peut encourager Quatre ! dit-il doucement. »

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec une certaine appréhension. Alors leur rôle ne serait que de jouer les supporters de Quatre, la réincarnation d'un Ange ? Wufei se voyait mal en habit de pom-pom girl en train de crier en faisant la pyramide…

Au bout d'un moment, Duo se leva d'un bond et décida d'aller se promener.

« A tout à l'heure, les mecs ! dit-il à ses camarades. »

Il ferma doucement la porte de la chambre et prit le long couloir qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Depuis le peu de temps qu'il était ici, il n'avait pas visité la maison. Alors, en attendant le retour de Quatre, l'Américain entreprit de jouer les touristes dans la grande demeure de Maecia.

Il longea donc le grand couloir qui était, comme tout le reste de la demeure, éclairé que par des bougies et des lustres. Sur les murs, il y avait de grands tableaux dont les personnages semblaient suivre Duo du regard. Le jeune homme se sentit un peu déstabilisé car il n'avait jamais été épié par des tableaux…

Il arriva en bas d'un grand escalier. Celui-ci était différent des nombreux autres. En effet, un long tapis noir le recouvrait et de magnifiques chandeliers étaient installés sur la rambarde de chaque côté.

_On dirait un escalier pour les VIP !!! pensa le jeune homme._

Il hésita un moment mais finit par le prendre en se disant que si on l'arrêtait, ce n'était pas de sa faute car personne ne lui avait dit quelles pièces étaient interdites et lesquelles ne l'étaient pas.

Après avoir monté les cinquante marches (qu'il avait compté…), Duo arriva enfin en haut. Il regarda à droite et à gauche : cette partie du Manoir était vraiment différente du reste. Finalement, il se dit que c'était peut-être les quartiers de Maecia…

« Lequel je prends ? se demanda-t-il en riant.

Amstram gram,

Pic et pic et colégram, 

Bour et bour et ratatam,

Asmtram gram,

Je prends celui de gauche ! termina-t-il en se mettant en marche. »

Le jeune garçon marcha donc d'un pas lent dans le grand couloir. Il s'arrêtait de temps à autre pour regarder et s'amuser avec les tableaux. C'était vraiment une maison digne des trains fantômes ! se dit-il alors qu'il approchait d'un genre de hall.

Alors que toute la maison était silencieuse, Duo entendit un petit rire. Il reconnut tout de suite le rire cristallin de Maecia. Il suivit donc le son de ce rire, il se dit qu'il pourrait ainsi parler un peu avec Maecia.

Duo aimait bien la Duchesse. Certes, au départ, elle lui faisait peur, et cela était toujours un peu le cas, mais il était sûr qu'en lui parlant il pourrait s'en faire une amie…si l'on pouvait être ami avec un Grand Démon…

Duo arriva près d'une grande porte qui était entrouverte. Il y avait de la lumière qui en sortait. Il approcha donc doucement alors que Maecia continuait de rire.

L'Américain se pencha sans bruit dans l'ouverture de la porte et allait appeler la Duchesse mais se tut, les yeux grands ouverts. Il se retourna en se collant contre la porte.

Le jeune homme se demanda s'il avait bien vu ce qu'il avait vu ! Il se repencha par dessus la porte : c'était bien Maecia qui riait mais elle n'était pas seule. Non, avec la Grande Duchesse, il y avait quelqu'un d'autre. Duo ne reconnut pas tout de suite la personne mais au bout de quelques secondes, il vit le visage du Seigneur Lucifer…

Le roi des Ténèbres et sa Duchesse étaient en train de s'embrasser farouchement, juste vêtus des fins draps noirs du lit. La Duchesse renversa son roi et s'assit sur lui. Elle attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa avec autant de passion que de tendresse.

Duo ne savait pas trop quoi faire alors il se dit qu'il valait mieux prendre la poudre d'escampette le plus vite possible.

Alors qu'il allait partir, son regard fut attiré par quelque chose : c'était Maecia qui l'avait repéré. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux ténébreux. Le jeune homme se sentit pris au piège, il se dit que c'était les dernières secondes de sa vie : il était en train d'espionner le roi des Ténèbres et sa Duchesse…

Mais Maecia sourit doucement à Duo alors que Lucifer avait pris possession de la gorge de la Démonne qui se mit à rire. Lui n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Duo.

Puis Maecia retourna son attention vers les lèvres de son roi, sans dire la moindre parole qui aurait pu compromettre Duo.

L'Américain recula avec silence et dès qu'il fut sûr que personne ne l'entendrait, il courut vers l'escalier et le dévala. Il avait raison : cet endroit du Manoir était bien les quartiers de Maecia.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Wufei. Fini la visite ?

- Ouais, répondit Duo en allant vers le petit plateau rempli de gâteaux. Jolie baraque…

- On n'a pas encore vu Maecia, dit doucement Trowa qui buvait une tasse de thé. Elle doit encore être dans le Shiol.

- Nan ! s'écria Duo en enfournant un gâteau. L'est rentrée mais l'est occupée… »

Mais le jeune homme ferma la bouche pour éviter de trop parler. Mais il était trop tard, Wufei s'était approché de lui avec l'air insistant.

« Occupée à quoi ? demanda-t-il. J'espère au moins qu'elle s'occupe de Quatre. Faut pas oublier qu'il est des nôtres !

- Ben…elle…s'occupe…de…euh…négocier des conditions possibles, dit avec hésitation le jeune natté.

- Ah oui ! dit le Chinois un peu soupçonneux. J'te crois pas, Maxwell.

- Peuxpasfautquejelediseuuuuuuuuuuuu ! s'écria l'Américain en se tapant une main. L'estentraindesetapersonSeigneur !

- Quoi ? demanda le Chinois. Parle plus doucement, j'ai rien compris.

- L'estentraindesetapersonSeigneur ! répéta Duo avec la même vitesse.

- QUOI !!! Mais parle moins vite ! lui répéta Wufei.

- Elle est en train de se taper son Seigneur, répéta doucement Heero avec la plus totale indifférence.

- Ahhhh !!!!!!! s'exclama Wufei comme si le Saint Esprit venait de l'éclairer. QUOI ?????? Tu joues les voyeurs, Maxwell ?

- Non ! se défendit l'accusé. J'voulais lui parler alors chuis allé la voir et…voilà…

- ET T'AS REGARDE EN PLUS !!! s'emporta Wufei alors que d'habitude c'était Duo qui réagissait comme ça.

- Ca va pas la tête ! Chuis pas un voyeur ! s'écria Duo l'air presque vexé. Et pis, c'est pas n'importe qui EUX !

- Ca suffit vous deux ! leur dit doucement Trowa qui sirotait toujours son thé. Le Baron vous a dit quels étaient leurs rapports. Cela ne nous regarde aucunement.

- Trowa a raison, dit Heero. Le plus important c'est de trouver le moyen d'aider Quatre.

- Mouais, c'est sûr, termina Duo en avalant un autre gâteau. Bon, moi j'vais me coucher.

- Pour une fois, t'as une bonne idée ! lui dit Wufei. »

Les deux amis sortirent de la chambre et allèrent se coucher. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas dormi et leur corps réclamait le sommeil.

Chapitre suivant : La Grande Duchesse Diabolique


	10. La Grande Duchesse Démoniaque

Titre : ANGE ET DEMON Chapitre 09 *La Grande Duchesse Diabolique* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : ?

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : ben ça va être du bla…bla sur Maecia (d'où le titre) mais ça va être utile pour la suite…enfin pas tout…MAIS JE VEUX PARLER DE MAECIA !!!!!!!! (je fais de la Maeciamania…). Pour la p'tite scène avec Lucifer j'ai pas voulu entrer dans les détails (fallait pas faire passer cet ADORABLEU PETIT CHOU DE DUO pour un obsédé !!!).

**Poucycatt :** toujours là…avec toujours le pti mot d'encouragement. Merci Chibi !!!! La suite arrive et il va te falloir un calepin parce que par la suite, elle se sépare en deux fins distinctes… :p

**Makena :** merci. Contente que ça te plaise. Elle arrive…doucement mais elle vient…en plus, j'ai des chapitres d'avance alors t'auras pas trop à attendre. Duo… ? Jouer les voyeurs ??? Non…il s'est juste perdu… :p

**Adeline :** merci encore de lire ce fic.

Alors bonne lecture…je vous en mets deux parce que ces chapitres sont…courts alors…

*  *  *  *  *

Malgré sa grosse fatigue, Duo avait du mal dormir. Il décida de se lever et d'aller dans le grand salon du Manoir. Peut-être pourra-t-il s'installer sur le canapé et s'y endormir !

Il descendit donc au rez-de-chaussée. La cheminée était allumée et un grand feu y brûlait dans un joyeux crépitement.

L'Américain entendit un bruit de couverts. Il se demanda s'il allait voir la Duchesse et son roi attablés tels deux tourtereaux. Il hésita à entrer mais la voix douce de Maecia l'interpella et l'invita à venir.

Le jeune homme s'avança doucement dans la grande salle chauffée. Sur la table, décorée de roses noires, des mets succulents y étaient entreposés. Au bout, Maecia était en train de manger doucement. Elle lui adressa un charmant en lui désignant un siège. Elle était seule.

Duo s'assit avec prudence mais ne la quitta pas des yeux. Elle ne portait plus l'ensemble de cuir qu'elle arborait depuis leur rencontre. Ce soir, elle était vêtue d'une longue robe noire, fendue sur la quasi totalité de la jambe droite.

« Alors, comment trouves-tu mon Manoir ? lui demanda-t-elle en mangeant un autre bout de viande.

- Magnifique, lui répondit Duo. Je…euh…je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas faire les voyeurs ! »

Maecia se mit à rire, ce qui fit rougir l'Américain. La Duchesse le regardant fixement pendant un moment. S'il avait pu se transformer en souris et se cacher dans un trou, c'est ce que Duo aurait fait à cet instant. Le regard noir de Maecia était impénétrable, profond…il commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise.

« Si tu as faim, sers-toi, lui dit-elle en prenant une coupe de vin. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour tout à l'heure. Je fermerai la porte, la prochaine fois ! s'exclama-t-elle en riant. »

Duo se sentit soulagé, mais il aurait qu'en même préféré être dans le Deathscythe, à bousiller les gars de Oz que d'être là, à se faire dévisager par Maecia.

« Je croyais que les Anges ne mangeaient pas ! déclara-t-il en se servant un peu de ce qui était devant lui.

- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de manger, lui dit-elle doucement. Mais certains d'entre nous aiment la nourriture d'Assiah. Tu ne sais sans doute pas mais les dîners de Monseigneur sont parmi les plus réputés et raffinés.

- Pourquoi vous l'appelez toujours Monseigneur alors que…

- Alors que nous sommes amants ? demanda la jeune femme. Je ne l'appelle autrement que lorsque nous sommes seuls…question d'étiquettes.

- D'accord ! s'exclama Duo en enfournant une fourchette pleine dans sa bouche. Ché bon cha ! Què che ché

- Un des délices des Ténèbres ! fit Maecia en buvant une gorgée de vin.

- Dites ? Pourquoi les autres voulaient vérifier que Quatre était bien Leriel ? demanda le natté en piochant dans un autre plat.

- Notre monde est menacé par l'arrivée du Golan, commença par raconter Maecia. Des Lutés d'Enos, il ne reste que Leriel et moi. Ils veulent s'assurer que c'est le vrai Leriel et pas un autre Ange réincarné. Tu sais, les Satans sont assez conservateurs…du point de vue biens, richesse je veux dire…Ils ont acquis une notoriété, un pouvoir que beaucoup souhaiterait. Alors même si nous n'aimons pas les Anges d'En Haut, nous devons faire confiance à l'un d'eux.

- Mais vous ? Vous avez confiance en Quatre ? s'exclama Duo alors que la Duchesse riait.

- Oui, c'est vrai, fit-elle. Leriel est différent des autres. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il est mon Jumeau !

- Vous paraissez différente des autres Démons ! répliqua Duo en attrapant son verre.

- En quoi ?

- Ben…vous nous traitez comme des êtres à part entière, fit Duo en riant. Vos copains nous appellent les Mortels comme si c'était une maladie d'être humain !

- Avant de suivre Monseigneur, dit Maecia avec sérieux. J'étais un Ange…un Chérubin…j'allais souvent en Assiah pour observer les Humains lorsqu'ils en étaient qu'à leur stade premier. J'ai dû trop m'attacher à eux à cette époque…, dit-elle avant de s'arrêter un moment. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché de causer la perte de certains. »

Maecia était un Démon avant tout, certes elle avait appris à apprécier l'Homme lorsqu'elle était Chérubin dans le monde Céleste mais elle était un Ange Noir. Elle avait causé la chute de bien des royaumes et de bien des rois.

Elle se servit une autre coupe de vin alors que Duo continuait de s'empiffrer. Elle regarda le jeune homme avec un regard différent de celui qu'elle avait eu jusqu'à présent. Après quelques minutes d'observations silencieuses, elle se mit doucement à rire. Duo leva la tête, intrigué par le comportement de la Duchesse.

« Sais-tu d'où vient le nom Shinigami ? lui demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je sais que ça signifie Dieu de la Mort ! répondit-il avec fierté.

- Et que tu te nommes ainsi, continua Maecia. Mais son origine vient du monde des Ténèbres.

- C'est vrai ?!! s'exclama Duo en l'écoutant avec attention.

- Dans le quatrième niveau et Sous-sol, commença par raconter Maecia. Il y avait un grand roi, vassal de Monseigneur. Il se nommait Shinigami. Monseigneur l'avait envoyé dans ce niveau pour rétablir l'ordre…Le dieu de la mort…si l'on transcrit littéralement…accomplit sa mission à la perfection. Il détruisit tout ce qui était néfaste à son roi et on appela ce niveau « la Porte de la Mort » en hommage à Shinigami. »

Ces paroles laissèrent Duo pensif. Jamais il n'avait réellement cherché l'origine de ce surnom qu'il s'était donné.

« J'aurais une autre question, fit doucement Duo. C'est qui, ce Golan ?

- Et voici la grande question que tout le monde se pose ! fit Maecia. Personne ne sait ce qu'il est…il peut-être Ange, Humain, Vampire…nous n'en savons rien.

- Et comment allez-vous le reconnaître ? demanda Duo en piquant sa fourchette dans un morceau de viande.

- Nous le serons en temps voulu…, lui répondit Maecia. Il se fait tard…demain j'ai beaucoup de chose à faire. »

La Duchesse se leva doucement, Duo fit de même par politesse. Il la regarda avancer vers lui. Elle était si belle dans sa robe noire, si mystérieuse à la fois…il se sentit rougir. Elle s'arrêta à côté de lui. Puis elle lui déposa un doux baiser sur la joue. Enfin, elle sortit de la salle, laissant Duo seul…

Chapitre suivant : Retour en Enfer


	11. Retour en Enfers

Titre : ANGE ET DEMON Chapitre 10 *Retour en Enfer* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : ?

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : voici le retour de Quatre après une petite escapade chez les Anges du monde Céleste…je sais le chapitre 09 était un peu nul…mais bon…chavais pas quoi mettre entre le départ et le retour de Quatre alors…soyez gentils avec moi, pauvre petite Démonne…

J'ai trouvé une super fin pour ce fanfic mais je vous la dirais pas…un seul indice : l'Amour est le plus fort…

*  *  *  *  *

Deux jours avaient passé depuis le départ de Quatre pour les Cieux. Deux jours à se demander ce qu'ils allaient faire. Heero restait enfermé dans le cockpit de son Wing, Trowa préférait lire les nombreux ouvrages (en terrien…) que Maecia possédait et elle avait une sacrée collection…et Wufei passait son temps à s'occuper de son sabre…si bien qu'il pouvait découper un rôti en de très, très fines lamelles. Seul Duo restait avec Maecia, il était fasciné par la Duchesse. Celle-ci acceptait sa présence où qu'elle allait.

Ce jour-là, elle se rendit au Pont de la Salanque où était prévu le retour de Quatre. Duo était très enthousiasmé par cela, il avait hâte de revoir son ami pour lui poser des tas de questions sur le Ciel.

Maecia avait revêtue une combinaison noire et en cuir avec un long manteau noir. Elle avait attaché ses longs cheveux noirs.

Elle avait donné à Duo un habit plus discret et moins…religieux…que sa tenue habituelle. Il portait donc un pantalon noir en cuir avec une chemise de la même couleur et la même longue veste que Maecia. Sur le moment, il s'était senti mal à l'aise dans ces vêtements mais la Duchesse lui dit qu'il était tout à fait séduisant dans cette tenue.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur le Pont, il y avait trois silhouettes encapuchonnées. Maecia approcha sans hésitation du petit groupe. L'un d'eux abaissa sa capuche. C'était Leriel qui lui souriait.

« Maecia ! fit Quatre en la saluant. Je suis content de te revoir. Et toi aussi, Duo !

- Salut, Quat' ! fit l'Américain sous les regards noirs de deux Anges accompagnant son ami.

- Alors ? demanda Maecia. Quelles sont les nouvelles d'En Haut ? »

Quatre les invita à s'asseoir. Il leur expliqua qu'il était allé voir le Grand Séraphin, dirigeant du monde Céleste. Il lui avait fait par des paroles du Seigneur Lucifer. Après quelques heures, le Grand Conseil angélique avait décrété qu'il ne serait pas possible de contracter une alliance avec le monde des Enfers.

Maecia ne parut pas étonnée de cette réponse : les Cieux ne voulaient pas s'abaisser à s'allier avec les Enfers, les anges Noirs, les Déchus…

Duo parut un peu choqué de cette réponse. Il s'était toujours imaginé que le Ciel était tel que l'Homme se le représentait mais aux vues de tout ceci, il dut admettre qu'entre le Ciel et les Enfers, ces derniers étaient plus respectueux, plus sympathiques que les Cieux. Au moins, les Démons tentaient de sauver leur monde en allant jusqu'à proposer une alliance à leur ennemi, à s'abaisser à ce geste…

Un long moment de silence laissa place. Chacun restait encore à méditer sur les paroles de Quatre.

« Les Cieux ne veulent pas d'alliance ! fit Maecia. Soit ! Mais qu'ils ne mettent pas les problèmes que cela risque de poser, sur le dos des Enfers !

- C'est ce que je leur ai dit…, répondit Quatre alors que la Duchesse semblait en colère. »

La Duchesse se leva et alla s'accouder à la rambarde du Pont. Duo et Quatre restèrent assis, à se regarder. L'Américain s'était habitué à voir Quatre sous cette apparence.

Le natté s'était mis à se balancer sur sa chaise. Il semblait réfléchir mais, en vérité, il évitait de parler de peur de provoquer la colère de Maecia.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda-t-il en regardant les deux Anges.

- J'en sais rien…, lui répondit Maecia en se tournant vers lui. Je dois faire part à Monseigneur des paroles d'En Haut ! fit-elle sans cacher son amertume. »

Elle se mit donc en marche pour la Tour de Gomorrhe. Elle n'avait pas fait dix mètres qu'elle s'arrêta.

« Vous devriez retourner au Manoir, leur conseilla-t-elle. Vous y serez en sécurité.

- J'viens avec vous ! s'écria Duo en s'élançant vers elle.

- Désolée, fit-elle en lui souriant tendrement. Mais tu ne peux venir. »

Duo fit une grimace qui fit rire Maecia. La Duchesse se remit donc en marche pour la Tour, laissant Quatre et Duo retourner au Manoir.

« WINNER ! fit Wufei en regardant son camarade revenir.

- Alors ? demanda Trowa.

- QUEUE DALLE !!! s'exclama Duo en s'asseyant sur le canapé. Veulent rien comprendre En Haut !

- Duo ! s'indigna Quatre.

- QUOI !!! C'est la vérité, répliqua l'Américain. Maecia leur a fait une proposition d'alliance et ILS veulent pas parce que c'est des Démons… !

- C'est plus compliqué…, souffla Quatre.

- Compliqué ou pas, reprit l'Américain. J'aime pas le Ciel ! »

Le natté aux yeux améthystes semblait déterminé. Quatre le regarda avec un petit pincement au cœur. Le Ciel était sa patrie…comme la Terre…Mais il comprenait son ami…du moins, dans une certaine mesure…

De son côté, Duo était outré de l'attitude des Cieux. Le Père Maxwell lui avait enseigné la Religion…il lui avait dépeint le Ciel comme un endroit magnifique, égalitaire, merveilleux…mais était-ce une utopie que l'Homme avait créé ?

Le jeune homme était de tout cœur avec Maecia. La Duchesse le fascinait : elle était aussi belle et charmante que dangereuse et tentatrice…ses grands yeux noirs étaient comme l'abîme et Duo avait toujours l'impression de s'y perdre…Elle avait un sourire si charmeur…Duo était envoûté à chaque fois. Il lui faisait confiance…une confiance aveugle…et si elle le trahissait, il n'y croirait pas. Peut-être était-ce ceci qui faisait le Démon ?!!

« Où est Heero ? demanda Quatre pour changer de sujet.

- Doit être sur le Wing ! s'exclama le natté en s'étirant. Il y est depuis ton départ…

- Il doit être à la 150ème vérification ! déclara Wufei en s'asseyant sur une chaise non loin de Quatre. »

Ils se mirent à rire en imaginant la scène. Mais ce rire était juste là pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Trowa avait écouté la conversation sans rien dire, il restait plongé dans la lecture des livres de Maecia. C'était un vrai musée :des livres de toutes les époques, de tous les Ages, de toutes les civilisations…un vrai trésor de l'Humanité…

Soudain, une porte claque. Le petit groupe se retourna instinctivement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Heero en entrant dans la salle.

- Salut mec ! fit Duo à son adresse car il ne l'avait pas vu de la journée. Quatre est revenu.

- Quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda le Japonais en s'adossant au mur.

- Mes Supérieurs ne veulent aucun traité, répondit Quatre l'air désolé.

- Maecia est partie prévenir son roi, continua Duo en se penchant un peu. Hé mec ! Ca va ? s'exclama-t-il en regardant Heero. T'es tout pâle !!!

- Effet de lumière, lui répondit Heero catégoriquement.

- Si tu le dis ! fit le natté en se penchant davantage. »

Il attrapa un des fruits qui se trouvaient sur la table et le mangea avec bruit. A présent, les dés étaient jetés ! Chaque camp ferait clan à part…comme à chaque fois. Les G-Boys devraient attendre le retour de Maecia et là, ils sauraient…

Chapitre suivant : Moloch, le Nécromancien 


	12. Moloch, le Nécromancien

Titre : ANGE ET DEMON Chapitre 11 *Moloch, le Nécromancien* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : ?

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : on entre vraiment dans le vide du sujet (ben faudrait c'est déjà le 12ème chapitre…même si y'a marqué 11 c'est parce que j'ai commencé à 00). Enfin y'a un méchant : Moloch…terrible ce nom !!! En voilà un qui n'a pas peur de se frotter aux Anges.

En temps normal, Golan devrait pas tarder à arriver. Y'a déjà quelques indices un peu avant et va y en avoir d'autres…enfin un peu parce que je vais pas vous servir tout ça sur un plateau…faut pas que déconner !!!

Dites ! Vous trouvez pas que Duo est un peu trop collé aux basques de Maecia et qu'elle est un peu trop gentille avec lui ? Idée à creuser…

Dire que j'ai écrit tout ça et que je les mets à peine en ligne…

Merchi pour vos review qui font toujours plaisir !!!

**Christine :** merci. La suite la voici, j'espère que tu as un calepin parce que dans 2 chapitres…ça va se séparer pour une autre fin… ^___^

**Makena :** au fait, pense à dormir un peu quand même…merci de me suivre avec engouement. Voilà la suite et j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Merci pour le compliment pour ma Maecia. Chuis toute rouzeuuuuu !!!!!!!

*  *  *  *  *

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers le salon. Là-bas, ils attendraient le retour de la Duchesse Diabolique.

Duo ouvrit la porte avec entrain mais sursauta aussitôt, manquant de renverser Wufei. Ce dernier le poussa en râlant mais lui aussi sursauta.

Quatre pencha la tête pour voir ce qui avait arraché une telle réaction à ses deux camarades. Il retint son souffle en regardant le grand fauteuil en cuir.

La tension était lourde dans la salle, le feu crépitait bruyamment dans son âtre. Le petit groupe entra en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas déranger la personne assise dans le grand fauteuil.

C'était Maecia. Mais elle avait perdu le sourire. Elle était assise, les jambes croisées, les bras posés sur les genoux, les mains collées l'une à l'autre. Son visage était renfermé, son regard noir plongé dans l'obscurité…

Ainsi assise, on aurait dit qu'elle réfléchissait à quelque chose d'une importance capitale. Elle aurait pu ressembler à n'importe quel être humain mais un détail marquait son appartenance à la Haute Caste Démoniaque : ses grandes et ténébreuses ailes repliées à moitié sur elle.

Son regard s'anima et se porta sur le petit groupe. Puis un doux sourire vint se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Apparemment, elle était sortie de ses réflexions. Elle replia ses ailes d'un charmant mouvement d'épaules.

« Vous aurai-je fait peur ? leur demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres d'elle. J'en suis navrée…mais CES nouvelles ont mis de mauvaise humeur mon roi…

- On fait quoi ? demanda Duo en allant s'asseoir non loin d'elle.

- On ne peut rien faire, lui répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Il faut attendre. »

Ils la regardèrent s'étirer et se lever. Elle se dirigea vers la grande porte fenêtre du salon. Soudain, elle s'arrêta, elle tourna la tête…le regard à l'affût…écoutant avec attention…

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demanda Duo en se collant à elle.

- C'est trop calme…, souffla-t-elle.

- Il n'y a aucun bruit de toute façon ! s'exclama Quatre.

- Il y a des bruits que les Anges Blancs et les autres créatures ne peuvent entendre…, commença par dire Maecia. C'est pas normal… »

Elle marcha avec rapidité vers le balcon où elle avait eu l'intention de se rendre. Les fenêtres volèrent en éclats…Les G-Boys retinrent un cri de stupeur mais heureusement, Maecia avait déployé ses ailes pour les protéger des éclats de verre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Duo.

- DUCHESSE !!! cria une voix dans le grand couloir du Manoir.

- Arvath ? fit Maecia en voyant débouler un de ses subordonnés. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Les Nécromanciens…ils attaquent…

- COMMENT !!! s'insurgea la Duchesse. »

Mais cet instant de silence fut de courte durée car une autre explosion retentit. Maecia fit signe aux G-Boys de la suivre. Ils devaient joindre la Tour de Gomorrhe au plus vite, là-bas, les Nécromanciens n'oseraient pas les attaquer.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie de sa demeure, Maecia créa une espèce de champ de force pour les protéger. Elle demanda à Leriel de bien vouloir l'aider à le maintenir.

Elle leur dit qu'il fallait aller chercher leurs Mobiles. Le Gundanium pourraient les protéger de certaines attaques.

Après une course effrénée à tuer quelques Nécromanciens et éviter des blocs de roches, ils réussirent à aller dans le hangar. Tous les Démons étaient en alerte, cela bougeait de partout.

Soudain, alors qu'ils approchaient de la Tour, un bruit sourd retentit…Maecia leva la tête.

« Bonjour, Duchesse, fit une voix d'homme. Cher Chérubin…

- Moloch ! cracha la jeune femme.

- Voyons, on ne doit pas être si impoli avec un vieil ami ! lui dit-il en riant.

- Que veux-tu ? lui demanda Quatre. Pourquoi attaques-tu Arthésos ?

- Je veux votre tête à tous les deux ! dit-il avec une lueur étrange dans le regard. Lorsque le Seigneur Golan sera là et lorsqu'il verra que je vous ai détruit…VOUS LES DERNIERS LUTES D'ENOS !!! cria-t-il avec joie. Il me nommera à ses côtés et les Nécromanciens retrouveront leur rang.

- Tu crois pas qu'on va te faciliter le travail ! lança Maecia. Jamais les Nécromanciens n'arriveront à nous avoir.

- Vite, fit Quatre en regardant ses amis dans leur Gundam. Allez vers la Tour.

- Mais…

- Duo ! le coupa l'Ange. Les Gundam ne tiendront pas face à Moloch.

- D'accord, répondirent les autres en chœur. »

Quatre se tourna vers Maecia. Elle avait écouté ce qu'il venait de dire et était de son avis. Puis tous deux revinrent sur Moloch. Ils connaissaient bien cet homme pour l'avoir combattu dans le passé. Moloch était le descendant d'une illustre famille de Nécromanciens. Les Anges, avant qu'ils ne se séparent en deux groupes, les avaient anéanti lors d'une guerre effroyable. Moloch était un jeune garçon à l'époque…mais il avait cœur à venger sa famille.

Maecia concentra une attaque sur lui mais le sorcier l'évita en riant.

« Et dire que tu es un Démon de première catégorie…, souffla-t-il. C'est navrant. »

La Duchesse sentit la colère monter en elle. Mais elle devait faire attention, Moloch était un Grand Nécromancien…

Soudain, Moloch eut ses yeux virés au rouge…Maecia et Quatre restèrent sur leurs gardes…puis un grand bruit fit place et une grande secousse se fit sentir.

Moloch se mit à rire. Il fixa les deux Anges avec un regard content.

« Vous voilà coincés mes chers Lutés ! leur lança-t-il. Gomorrhe et la Tour aux Portes sont détruites !

- C'est impossible…, déclara Quatre en retenant son souffle.

- Tu ne penses pas que nous nous attaquerions qu'aux Anges Noirs ! lui dit Moloch.

- Non…, fit Maecia avec douleur. »

Elle déploya ses ailes et vola jusqu'à la Tour de Gomorrhe. Elle s'arrêta, le cœur serré…la Tour…elle était en morceaux…Maecia ne pourrait plus rejoindre son roi…elle était coincée sur Arthésos…

Elle vit de grandes formes se dessiner au loin : c'était les Gundam. Elle vola vers eux.

« Maecia ! fit Duo en retournant Deathscythe. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Ils ont fait exploser les deux portes…, commença-t-elle par dire. Il ne reste que le Pont de la Salanque et Assiah… »

Elle leur fit signe de se dépêcher. Assiah serait leur salut…pour l'instant.

Moloch avait disparu, Quatre était toujours là. Le petit groupe lui fit signe de venir sur le Pont. Là, Maecia ouvrit un passage pour la Terre. Le seul endroit neutre était à présent un champ de ruine. De chaque côté, il y avait des victimes, des morts…

Chapitre suivant : La fuite vers Assiah 


	13. La Fuite vers Assiah

Titre : ANGE ET DEMON Chapitre 12 *La fuite vers Assiah* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : ?

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : nos fuyards sont sur la Terre…Adieu Démon !!! Sniff…Bon c'est pas grave parce que la partie sur la Terre va être bien…normalement…

Pauvre Maecia, elle risque de ne plus voir son cher et royal Amant. Bah ! Elle en trouvera un autre…

Put***, j'écris au moins trois fic à la fois…c'est le bordel…comme pour pas changer…Bon…un petit carré de chocolat, quelques amandes et c'est reparti !!!!!

**Poucycatt :** merchi beaucoup Poucy' !!!! Voilà le suite…j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant.

**Christine :** même si tes hypothèses sont valables (que j'avais eu l'idée de faire Duo Shinigami seul à pouvoir tuer Golan…), tu refroidies un peu…voilà la suite…I hope que ça te plaira…

**Makena :** roooh !!! Merchi à toi. Moi aussi suis en plein dans les exam. Moi, j'adore vraiment Moloch et je pense qu'il va avoir un rôle des plus utiles par la suite.

*  *  *  *  *

Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent les yeux, ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient dans le grand hangar où les Gundam avaient été exposés avant leur départ pour Arthésos.

Ils sortirent de leur Mobile en moins de deux. Maecia et Quatre (qui avait récupéré son Sandrock) étaient debout, au centre des armures.

« Moloch est fou…, déclara Maecia en s'agenouillant. Je ne peux plus prévenir Lucifer…Arthésos est en ruine…

- Ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Duo qui la tutoya pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Tout va s'arranger…non !

- C'est ça que j'aime chez les humains, fit Maecia en relevant son magnifique visage vers Duo. C'est que vous ne perdez jamais espoir…

- Bon, fit Heero. On laisse les Mobiles ici et on rentre à la planque. Là, on avisera. »

Tout le monde était d'accord avec lui. Maecia fit disparaître ses ailes et Quatre aussi. Etant sur Terre, le blond décida de reprendre son apparence d'humain.

Ils s'assirent tous autour de la table. La situation était plutôt grave.

« Qui devons-nous redouter le plus ? demanda Quatre à une Maecia perdue dans ce monde de mortels. A part Moloch…

- Ennro ne devrait pas nous attaquer avant l'apparition de Golan, lui répondit la Duchesse.

- Qui c'est lui ? demanda Duo alors que Wufei le mitrailla du regard.

- Le chef des Vampires, lui dit Quatre. Maecia a raison, tant que Golan ne sera pas là, les Vampires n'auront aucune chance…

- Garth risque de nous poser quelques soucis…

- Je ne pense pas, fit Quatre en répondant à la Démonne. Les Loups Garous sont comme les Vampires…ils attendront l'arrivée de Golan.

- N'en sois pas si sûr, lui dit Maecia. Ils sont devenus de plus en plus dangereux au fil des Temps…

- Des Vampires…des Loups Garous…des Nécromanciens… ! s'exclama Duo. Y'en a d'autres ?

- Ceux sont les seuls qui peuvent nous poser quelques problèmes, lui répondit gentiment Maecia.

- Il se fait tard, dit Trowa en montrant le ciel noir. Nous devrions aller nous coucher.

- T'as raison, lança Duo.

- Comment on fait pour les lits ? demanda Wufei.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je…

- Vous prendrez mon lit ! la coupa Duo en s'avançant vers elle alors que les autres étaient très étonnés.

- Ca ira…

- C'est de bon cœur, insista Duo. »

La Duchesse le regarda avec un adorable sourire qui fit rougir Duo. Il courut comme un démené pour aller ranger rapidement sa chambre. Quatre le regarda partir avec un regard réprobateur…

Au bout de dix minutes, Maecia monta vers la chambre que Duo lui prêtait. Elle frappa à la porte et un natté tout ébouriffé lui ouvrit. Maecia sourit doucement.

Le natté la fit entrer. Sa modeste chambre était impeccablement rangée…La Duchesse s'adossa au mur, en regardant par la fenêtre…il faisait nuit noire…Son regard se perdait dans l'immensité du ciel étoilé…

« Ca va aller, fit Duo avec une voix pleine de compassion. Faut pas vous inquiéter…votre roi s'est sans doute mis à l'abri et avec tous les vassaux qu'il a autour de lui, ils ont dû le protéger…

- Je l'espère, fit Maecia l'air songeur. Tu sais…la seule chose qui n'ait pas changé depuis l'aube de la Création, c'est la Lune…

- Comment est-ce que c'était…avant ? demanda Duo en s'asseyant sur le siège de sa chambre.

- A quelle époque ? lui fit Maecia. Lorsque l'Homme commençait à se civiliser ? A l'époque de Socrate ? De Ramsès ? De César ? Louis XIV ?

- Vous avez rencontré tous ces gens ? dit Duo assez stupéfait.

- La plupart…En tant que Démon de première catégorie, commença par dire Maecia. Je devais faire tomber les empires…mais j'ai qu'en même fait quelques exceptions…, dit-elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. »

Duo rougit fortement…la Duchesse commençait à le rendre mal à l'aise…Il décida de la laisser tranquillement s'installer…

Il ouvrit doucement la porte et la salua respectueusement. Maecia ne l'entendit pas partir. Elle était plongée dans ses pensées…

_Comment faire à présent… ? Arthésos est en ruine, la Tour de Gomorrhe est détruite…_

_Je dois rester sur Terre avec Leriel…Est-ce ce que Moloch voulait ? Nous faire revenir sur Terre…là où toutes les autres espèces nous attendent pour nous détruire ?!!_

_Une chose me trouble…Leriel a dit qu'il en était à une bonne centaine de réincarnations…Comment se fait-il que je ne sois pas morte ?_

_Un Luté est étroitement lié à son Jumeau…si l'un d'eux meurt…l'autre également…Est-ce dû au Châtiment d'An'khot… ?_

Maecia n'arrivait pas à dormir. Trop de choses l'empêchaient de dormir en paix…

Elle se leva doucement et ouvrit la porte. Elle avait décidé de sortir se promener…peut-être la douceur de la nuit mêlée au magnifique clair de lune l'aiderait… !

Elle descendit l'escalier et s'arrêta quelques secondes. Quelqu'un ronflait doucement sur le canapé…c'était Duo.

Il était allongé sur le côté, une main sous son le coussin du canapé et les genoux remontés vers la poitrine, à moitié recouvert par la petite couverture toute chiffonnée. Ses grands yeux améthystes étaient fermés…

Elle était en train de se laisser hypnotiser par la vision presque angélique de son visage…

Soudain, elle sortit de sa torpeur, il y avait quelqu'un dans la cuisine…Maecia marcha vers Duo et lui remonta sa couverture. Il bougea un peu mais juste pour s'emmitoufler dedans…

Maecia se dirigea vers la cuisine, mais elle s'arrêta sous l'encablure de la porte.

« Entre, fit la personne. J'ai fait du thé. »

Maecia regarda Quatre avec un petit sourire. Il alla s'asseoir à la table de la pièce, remplissant deux tasses de thé.

« Pourquoi les Anges ont toujours cette manie de boire du thé ?!! s'exclama doucement Maecia en s'asseyant avec lui.

- C'est une bonne question, fit Quatre en souriant. Je devrais peut-être le demander à Uriel ! »

Maecia parut soudain pensive…Quatre lui tendit sa tasse, elle la prit doucement.

« Quelque chose te tourmente, fit Quatre avec gentillesse.

- Il est étrange de constater que tu as toujours su ce que je pensais ou avais…, murmura Maecia. C'est vrai…tellement de choses se bousculent dans mon esprit…Quel Démon je fais ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je me confie à un Ange ! »

Quatre la regarda l'air un peu vexé…Ainsi, malgré tout, il n'était qu'un Ange à ses yeux ?

« Excuse-moi, fit Maecia en remarquant cela. Je ne voulais pas t'offenser…C'est que…tellement de temps s'est écoulé depuis notre dernière discussion…Je n'ai plus l'habitude…

- Ce n'est rien, lui répondit Quatre avec un grand sourire. Je comprends. Il est vrai que beaucoup de temps a passé depuis.

- J'aurais une question…, commença par dire Maecia avec hésitation. Comment…tu as dit…en être à une bonne centaine de réincarnations …Comment…

- Cela se fait-il que tu ne sois pas morte ! termina Quatre en comprenant où elle voulait en venir. C'est simple, j'ai brisé notre lien.

- Briser…notre lien…, murmura doucement Maecia. Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour te protéger, répondit Quatre sans la regarder. Nous étions très proches en tant que Lutés…cela est chose rare comme tu le sais… »

Il fit une pause comme mal à l'aise…Apparemment, quelque chose dans ses souvenirs…ceux de Leriel…était assez dur à expliquer…

« Durant le châtiment d'An'khot, reprit-il doucement. Je…je me suis étonné à ne penser…qu'à toi… »

Maecia le regarda d'un air étrange…elle ne semblait pas trop comprendre…en fait, depuis son arrivée sur Terre, elle était complètement déboussolée…Chose qui l'effrayait car étant un Démon de première catégorie, elle ne devait pas faillir et paraître aussi vulnérable…

Vulnérable…le mot était juste…

« Quatre ? demanda Maecia en regardant le jeune homme. De quoi tu parles ? Quatre ? répéta-t-elle mais en regardant bien mais ce n'était pas Quatre. Leriel… ?

- Tu t'es toujours moquée des Anges car ils ne savent pas aimer…, fit l'Ange en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Mais moi, Leriel, je t'aimais…C'est pour ça que j'ai coupé notre lien, pour t'éviter de souffrir…pour t'éviter de mourir…Je n'aurais pas supporté cela…

- Leriel… ???? fit doucement Maecia alors que l'Ange avançait vers elle. »

Leriel dont les yeux étaient encore plus bleus que ceux de Quatre, prit le visage de la Duchesse et déposa un petit baiser plein de passion sur ses lèvres…

Maecia resta interdite…trop choquée pour réagir…Puis l'Ange se détacha d'elle. Elle le regarda avec stupéfaction…Jamais elle n'aurait pensé que…que Leriel eut de tels sentiments pour elle…

« Mais je ne suis plus Ange, fit-il tristement. Je dois laisser ma place à Quatre…la personne que je suis à présent…Mais je veillerai sur toi, ma chère et belle Duchesse, termina-t-il avant que ses yeux ne reprennent la couleur bleu de Quatre. Maecia ??? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien, rien du tout, lui répondit-elle doucement. Merci d'avoir répondu à ma question, bonne nuit. »

Quatre la regarda s'en aller. Pendant un moment, sa conscience avait quitté son corps…est-ce Leriel qui était revenu ? Il n'en savait rien.

Maecia sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers sa chambre, oubliant sa promenade nocturne. Lorsqu'elle y fut, elle s'allongea sur le lit et se mit à pleurer doucement…

Pourquoi était-elle aussi sentimentale ???? Jamais elle n'aurait agi ainsi dans le passé !!!! trop de choses arrivaient…

Chapitre suivant : Les oiseaux se cachent pour survivre… 

PS : je tiens à vous prévenir que si la suite met du temps à arriver c'est parce que vais avoir des problèmes d'ordi alors…disculpe, gomen, Scusez ….


	14. Les oiseaux se cachent pour survivre

Titre : ANGE ET DEMON  
  
Chapitre 13  
  
*Les oiseaux se cachent pour survivre*  
  
Auteur : Shalimar  
  
Couples : ? Genre: science fiction. Disclamer : Le titre ne ressemble pas à celui d'une série, NNNOOOONNN !!!!!! Mais m'en fous complètement parce que moi ça me plaît, na ! Pauvre Leriel.il était tombé (enfin « est » tout court.) amoureux de Maecia mais il est mort avant. Alors, pour faire plaisir à une coupine et pis à moi aussi, ben.il y aura deux fins.mais d'abord je finis celle-là, après je fais l'autre.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Maecia ouvrit doucement les yeux. Elle regarda autour d'elle.Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Ah ! C'est vrai, elle n'était plus dans le Royaume des Enfers mais sur Assiah, la Terre où elle avait fui avec son Jumeau Luté. Elle se leva sans faire de bruit. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait, était éclairée par de faibles rayons de soleil qui transperçaient les volets de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit sans grincement. Dehors, le soleil était à peine levé. La chambre donnait sur l'étendue d'eau qu'était la Méditerranée. Maecia ferma ses grands yeux noirs et se laissa griser par le son des vagues allant et venant, par la douce odeur de la mer et par la chaleur du soleil naissant sur son visage. Elle s'étira doucement et ouvrit ses grandes ailes noires pour les étirer également. Malgré la petitesse de la pièce, elle put qu'en même ouvrir ses ailes sans problème. Lorsqu'elle s'accouda à la fenêtre, ailes ouvertes mais repliées, elle entendit un bruit sourd derrière elle. C'était Duo. Il était assis par terre et la regardait avec une certaine crainte. « Qui y'a-t-il ? demanda Maecia en s'avançant vers lui pour l'aider à se lever. - Euh.Rien.Je.euh. - On venait voir si tu voulais nous accompagner au marché ! fit Quatre en entrant dans la pièce. On ne peut rien faire pour le moment et il nous faut des provisions. » Maecia le regarda en repensant à la veille.Il était Leriel mais se rappelait-il que Leriel avait embrassé la Duchesse ? Qu'il lui avait avoué l'aimer ? Au bout de quelques secondes, elle leur sourit et accepta de venir avec eux. Après tout, il avait raison : ils ne pourraient pas agir avant l'arrivée de Golan.Alors autant profiter de son séjour forcé sur Assiah pour visiter et voir comment le monde avait évolué. Heero conseilla à la Duchesse de changer de tenue.Non pas que le cuir était interdit mais qu'une fille comme elle habillée en cuir, si moulant, ne passerait pas inaperçue dans la foule. On passa donc à la jeune femme un jean (emprunté à Trowa car plus de sa taille que Duo ou Heero) et une chemise bleue marine qu'elle resserra à la taille. Elle attacha ses longs cheveux noirs. Au bout d'une demie-heure, Quatre, Duo et Maecia étaient sortis. Le marché n'était qu'à un quart d'heure de leur planque.  
  
Il faisait doux en ce matin de printemps. Le petit groupe avançait dans les rues de la ville du Port Barcarès, en France, près de Perpignan. Les Schnoques les avaient envoyés à Barcelone pour leur dernière mission et c'est à Port Barcarès qu'était leur planque.c'était avant qu'ils ne rencontrent Maecia. Quatre, Duo et Maecia marchaient tranquillement. La Duchesse paraissait changée.elle arborait un grand sourire et regardait autour d'elle avec des yeux.des yeux. « Des yeux d'enfant., souffla Quatre en regardant Maecia. - Hn ? fit Duo en se tournant vers lui. Tu dis quoi ? - Je disais que Maecia ressemblait à une enfant. - C'est vrai, répondit Duo en observant la Duchesse sentir l'odeur des fleurs. On dirait pas que c'est un Grand Démon !!! - Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi elle était devenue Déchu., dit doucement le petit blond alors qu'un groupe d'hommes se retourna pour siffler la « Belle Plante ». Elle occupait un poste important au sein du monde angélique. - C'est vrai ? - Elle était destinée à devenir le Maître du deuxième Ch?ur, continua Quatre alors qu'ils marchaient près des quais. - Waouh !!! s'esclaffa Duo en imaginant assez mal cette Grande Démonne en blanc. Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? - Elle a suivi Lucifer pour les Enfers., déclara doucement Quatre alors les souvenirs de Leriel refaisaient surface. - Tu crois que les « Autres » vont nous attaquer ? demanda Duo en parlant des cohortes de monstres. Tu.enfin.Leriel tient à elle. ? Tu t'y fais à cette double vie ? - C'est dur., répondit le petit blond. J'ai conscience des souvenirs de Leriel et pourtant quand il se manifeste, il ne m'en reste rien. - C'est bizarre !!!! J'voudrais pas être à ta place, Quat'chan !!!! lança Duo en riant. Mais je te soutiendrais !!!! - Merci, rit Quatre. - Ce monde a tellement changé !!! s'exclama Maecia en s'approchant d'eux. Tellement plus de monde.de couleurs. - De morts, de vice, répondit Duo. - Aussi., dit Maecia en regardant partout. Mais l'Homme ne peut vivre sans les deux composantes.le Mal et le Bien. - C'est dommage, sourit tristement Quatre. - Partout où il y a de la Lumière, il y a les Ténèbres, lui déclara Maecia. Ne l'oublie pas. » Mais leur conversation philosophique fut coupée par le gargouillis du ventre de Duo. Les deux anges se retournèrent vers un natté tout rouge de honte. « J'ai pas fait exprès., se défendit-il alors que les deux autres riaient. C'est pas ma faute. - Dépêchons-nous de faire les courses pour ne pas le laisser mourir de faim !!! rit Quatre en regardant son ami. » Ils continuèrent encore un peu et firent le chemin inverse. Après une balade de une heure dans le grand port, le petit groupe était de retour.  
  
« AAAAHHHHH NNNNOOOOOOOOONNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! cria Duo en regardant son plat. - Quoi ? demanda Wufei en se débouchant les oreilles. - Pas des légumes !!!!!!!!! pleura le natté. Veux de la viande de la vraie !!!! - Elle arrive, répondit Trowa en apportant un grand plateau. - Merci mon dieu !!!!! fit le natté en levant les yeux au ciel. Façon de parler, bien sûr, dit-il à l'intention de Maecia. - Il n'y a pas de mal, répondit la Duchesse en souriant. Chacun croit en ce qu'il veut.mais cela m'étonnerait qu'Il t'ait entendu. - Pas grave, fit le natté. Allez !!!!! Bon ap' !!!!! » Duo se jeta sur la côté de b?uf qu'on lui avait mis dans l'assiette. Les autres le regardèrent un peu consternés. Maecia s'était rapidement adaptée à cette nouvelle vie. C'était très différent de son monde.la nourriture, les coutumes.tout.ici, elle n'était plus le redoutable Démon qu'elle pouvait être.Non, elle n'était que Maecia. Pendant tout le repas, elle ne parla presque pas, écoutant les autres discuter.enfin Duo et Quatre.car les trois autres étaient de véritables tombes. Soudain, quelqu'un sonna à la porte.faisant sortir à chacun son flingues. « Vous devriez aller au premier, conseilla Trowa en regardant Maecia. - D'accord, répond ? fit la jeune femme. - Je vais ouvrir, fit Quatre alors que les autres se préparaient à recevoir ce visiteur. » Le petit blond alla ouvrir la porte. Il revint au bout de quelques minutes. Avec lui, deux personnes.Les G-Boys baissèrent leurs flingues. « Professeur J ? s'étonna Heero. Professeur G ? - Bonjour les garçons, fit J en s'avançant. - Qu'est-ce vous foutez là ? s'exclama le natté en retournant sur sa côte de b?uf. - Où étiez-vous passés ? demanda G en foudroyant son pupille du regard. - On a dû se cacher ailleurs pendant un certain temps, répondit Wufei. - La raison ? fit J en levant sa griffe cybernétique. - Un peu trop de patrouille, répondit Trowa. - Oz surveillait le port, renchérit Quatre avec son air angélique. - Bon, alors si tout va bien, fit J en se dirigeant vers la porte. Nous repartons, nous vous recontacterons. » Les deux professeurs partirent mais avant de sortir de la maison, J fixa un court moment, avec un regard à faire peur (déjà qui fait peur.), l'escalier menant au premier. Puis ils disparurent derrière la porte. « Ils s'inquiètent pour nouuuuuusss !!!!!!! se moqua Duo en mordant dans sa côte. Trop débiles les Vieux !!! - Duo !!! le réprimanda doucement Quatre. - C'est vrai que c'est inhabituel, dit Heero. - ENFIN HEE-CHAN, TU ME SOUTIENS !!!!!!!!! s'emporta joyeusement Duo en sautant comme un fou sur sa chaise. A MARQUER DANS LES ANNALES !!!!!!!! - C'est bon, ferme-la, Maxwell, souffla Wufei en se rasseyant pour finir son plat. - Qui était-ce ? demanda Maecia en redescendant. - Nos mentors, lui répondit Duo en avalant un bout de viande. - Ca ne va pas ? demanda Quatre en voyant le visage rembruni de la Duchesse. - Si.c'est que.j'ai senti une atmosphère lourde., fit-elle en s'asseyant. Mais c'est passé. - Bon, on le finit ce repas ????!!!! s'écria le natté qui n'aimait pas voir ses collègues comme ça. » Ils se réinstallèrent tous et finirent le déjeuné sous les babillages interminables de Duo. Mais Maecia avait un mauvais pressentiment.ce qu'elle avait ressenti.cette atmosphère.elle connaissait cela.mais elle était incapable de dire d'où elle la connaissait. Ils devaient se cacher jusqu'à l'arrivée de Golan et là, et seulement là, les Lutés d'Enos entreraient en action et le détruiraient.  
  
Chapitre suivant : FIN N°01 : Ma Duchesse. 


	15. Ma Duchesse

Titre : ANGE ET DEMON Chapitre 14 *Ma Duchesse…* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : ?

Genre: science fiction, YAOI, Hétéro, OOC…POV Duo

Disclamer : ben…ça commence à prendre forme…là, c'est le chapitre de la première fin…eh vi !!! Là, c'est toute la première fin…je sais pas encore quand je vais écrire la deuxième mais bon…d'abord on se concentre sur celle-là…

Je trouve Maecia plutôt pas Grand Démon…et vous ?

Les paragraphes décalés ne sont pas du POV Duo mais du narratif…

*  *  *  *  *

Ca fait trois jours que G et J sont venus nous voir en coup de vent surprise..

Franchement…je sais pas pourquoi ils sont venus… ?!!! Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils s'inquiètent pour nous…

C'est qu'une bande d'hypocrite qui se sert de nous…je crois que dans leur fond, ils ne valent pas mieux que Oz…

C'est vrai, quoi !!!!

Bon…en tout cas, ils ont pas attendu avant de nous refiler une mission…On doit partir pour Montpellier et faire exploser l'arsenal…

On sera absent deux jours alors on a prévenu Maecia.

C'est bizarre mais depuis que les deux Schnoques sont venus, elle est bizarre…

Enfin, elle l'était déjà parce que c'est un Démon…mais là, j'ai l'impression que son regard s'est rembruni davantage…

Mais quand on lui demande comment ça va, elle dit que tout va bien…

Je sens qu'elle cache quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi…

ET CA M'ENERVE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mister Yuy me lève « bien gentiment » à quatre heures du mat'…

On doit partir pour la mission…pffff…il sait pas qu'il me faut bien 10 heures de sommeil quand on a une mission ???

Avant de partir, je monte dans ma chambre…bah vi…j'ai oublié de prendre quelque chose et Maecia dort…

Je rentre doucement, en faisant le moins de bruit possible…

Je veux pas la réveiller…

J'attrape ma veste en cuir qui est sur le siège et j'essaie de ressortir sans bruit…

Soudain, j'entends bouger…c'est Maecia…

Je me retourne vers elle, prêt à affronter son magnifique et ensorcelant regard noir…

P'te à me faire tuer aussi pour m'être infiltrer dans la chambre alors qu'elle dort…

Mais non, elle s'allonge doucement sur le côté, plaçant un bras sous sa tête…

Je la regarde un moment…comme elle est belle…

Le drap la recouvre à moitié…

Sa longue chevelure noire cascade sur son corps…

Son visage est calme…serein…magnifique…

Un vrai Ange…même Déchu…elle garde une beauté angélique…

Je m'approche doucement d'elle…

Elle remue un peu mais n'ouvre pas ses yeux…

Je lève ma main vers le drap pour la recouvrir doucement.

J'ose poser ma main sur sa joue et la caresser avec tendresse…

Je me sens comme hypnotisé…elle est si belle…

« Duo…Duo… ? fait une voix derrière moi dans un murmure. Tu viens ?!! »

Avant de refermer la porte, je regarde Maecia…

Je me sens inexorablement attiré vers elle…

Est-ce que je suis… ?

Non…c'est impossible…

         Maecia ouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda la porte…

         Elle avait entendu Duo entrer dans la chambre pour prendre sa veste…

         Mais elle avait fait comme si elle dormait…

         Elle avait senti le regard de Duo sur elle…

         Elle avait senti la main chaude et douce du natté sur sa joue…

         Elle avait senti son cœur battre de façon anormale…

         Mais elle savait que c'était impossible…

         Elle devait prendre une décision…

         Elle ne devait pas s'attacher…

On est dans la place…

Comme à chaque fois, c'est moi qui entre en scène in first !!!!

Je suis avec mon Dieu de la Mort, je suis l'Invincible Shinigami…

Je suis un crétin fini qui vient de se prendre un Aries en pleine gueule…

J'ai pas l'air fin, moi…

Bon…je sors ma Faux et je taillade tout ce qui s'approche un peu trop de moi.

Dès que le ménage est fin sur cet avant-poste, mes chers amis entrent en scène…

Heero passe le premier. Avec Wing, il va faire le gros du boulot, c'est à dire faire exploser le réacteur principal.

Heavy Arms et Shenlong s'occupent des renforts terrestres alors que Sandrock et moi, on se tapent l'aérien.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire ouf, la base est complètement HS.

On dégage tous d'ici rapidement alors que le réacteur est en surchauffe…

Mission accomplie, arsenal destroy !!!

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pense qu'à une seule chose…

Maecia…

J'arrive pas à me sortir de la tête son image…ça en devient presque obsédant !!!!

On gare nos Gundam comme d'hab' et on retourne à la planque.

« Ca va ? me demande Quatre. T'as l'air ailleurs !!!

- Je réfléchissais…

- Plutôt penser !!! sourit-il. A Maecia !!! fait-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Alors là, je peux pas m'empêcher de virer au rouge…alors que lui…lui, il rit doucement en se foutant de moi…

Je prends l'air d'une personne vexé mais finalement je me mets à rire aussi.

Lorsqu'on arrive à la planque, tout est calme…trop calme…

Je commence à paniquer, je trouve pas Maecia…

« Où est-elle ? demande Wufei en ouvrant la fenêtre.

- Je vais voir dehors, fais-je en sortant. Elle est p'te partie faire un tour !!! »

Je regarde le ciel où le soleil est déjà bien haut.

Il fait vraiment beau dans ce coin du Sud de la France…

J'aime bien la France, y'a de la bonne nourriture, les filles sont jolies, il fait chaud et puis, Oz est presque pas présent…

Quand la guerre sera fini, je voudrais bien partir faire le tour du pays. Ca doit être super !!!!

J'avance dans la rue, il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde alors je suis pas embêté. Je me demande où est ma jolie Duchesse…euh pardon, la Duchesse…

Ouh…la…la…faut que je fasse gaffe moi !!!! C'est un Démon…

Mais elle est si belle !!!!

Je crois que je suis vraiment accroc à Maecia…

Au détour d'une ruelle, j'entends des voix. C'est la voix de Maecia. Je prends donc la petite rue à droite.

Mais je m'arrête, elle n'est pas seule…

Non, avec elle, il y a un homme…

Grand, de longs cheveux bruns, la peau mate…

Maecia a l'air de bien le connaître…

Sa tête me dit quelque chose…je sais que je l'ai déjà vu mais je me rappelle pas trop où…

Le type sourit à Maecia…

Moi, je préfère resté caché, attendant de voir ce qui se passe…

Mais que fait Maecia dans cette ruelle avec cet homme ?

Est-ce un Démon ?

Mais elle a dit qu'on ne pouvait plus venir sur Terre ???

Il doit y avoir un autre moyen que de passer par le Sanctuaire…

Maecia a l'air triste…je le vois d'ici…

Mais le type lève sa main vers la joue de ma Duchesse et…la lui caresse…

Je peux vous dire que je souhaite ardemment sa mort…

Je veux pas qu'il touche à Maecia !!!!

Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ????

Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, on n'est pas ensemble !!!!!!

Soudain, comme si elle savait…Maecia tourna son regard ténébreux vers ma cachette…

Le type regarde aussi dans ma direction…

Ils se disent quelque chose et…il disparaît…dans un petit tourbillon de poussière…

Alors là…là…c'est pas un humain lui !!!! *O*

« Que cherches-tu ? me demande Maecia en approchant de moi.

- Je…euh…j'étais venu à ta recherche…, dis-je tout confus d'avoir été trouvé.

- Je devais voir quelqu'un, me répond-elle.

- Ce démon ? dis-je en la fixant droit dans les yeux.

- Non, rit-elle gentiment. Uriel n'est pas un Démon…c'est l'Archange symbole de la Terre.

- Uriel…ah !!!! Vi !!!! Il était sur le Pont quand les Blancs sont venus chercher Quatre !!!! fais-je comme si le Saint Esprit m'avait gratifié de la Clairvoyance.

- C'est exact, sourit-elle. Je devait le voir…pour connaître la situation…

- Et alors ? lui dis-je alors que nous retournons à la planque.

- Lucifer n'a rien, me répond-elle soulagée. Il a réussi à regagner le Schiol sans dommage avec ses Satans. Il cherche un moyen pour rouvrir le Passage et la Tour de Gomorrhe.

- Donc tout va s'arranger !!! dis-je content pour elle. C'est cool !!!! »

Elle me regarde en souriant…c'est un sourire si charmant, si mignon…

On change alors de sujet alors que la planque n'est plus très loin…

Ma mission à Montpellier…

Je me mets à babiller comme un gosse devant son cadeau de Noël…j'aime bien être avec Maecia, elle ne me juge pas…

J'ai l'impression qu'elle me comprend…

Chapitre suivant : Ce que je ressens pour toi…


	16. Ce que je ressens pour toi

Titre : ANGE ET DEMON Chapitre *Ce que je ressens pour toi* Auteur : Shalimar 

Couples : 02+M

Genre: science fiction…

Disclamer : Aaaaaahhhhhh !!!!!!! Bouuuuuuuhhhhh…ouuuuhhhh….Sniiifff…TTT______TTT

Vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien (enfin normalement… :p), c'est que ce chapitre…SSSNNNNIIIIIIFFFF !!!!! TTT_____TTT

Ca va être poooo bbbiiieeennnnnnn…mais soyez gentil…même si certaines réactions seront difficiles à digérer…

Désolée pour le méga retard…surtout que ce chapitre est écrit depuis…depuis un certain (long) moment…

Mais je dois vous dire que le suivant n'est toujours pas écrit et pourtant, j'ai la suite…mais comme je l'ai dit ailleurs, je suis en plein sur un autre alors excusez-moi, disculpe, mea culpa, sorry…

Merci pour vos reviews !!!!!

*  *  *  *  *

Maecia était en proie à un sérieux dilemme…

Elle sentit une présence derrière elle…c'était Duo. Il la regardait avec des yeux étranges. Elle se tourna vers lui alors qu'il s'approchait.

Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire…

« Maecia…je…, fit Duo avec hésitation. Je t'aime. »

Il leva ses yeux améthyste vers elle. Cela faisait des jours qu'il voulait le lui dire, des jours à ce demander comment le lui dire…

Il baissa la tête doucement, en attente d'une réponse. Il avait aimé la Duchesse dès qu'il l'avait vu…même si elle lui avait fait peur…même si elle lui était apparue dangereuse…il l'avait aimé dès que ses yeux avaient croisé les siens…

Maecia le regarda, le visage fermé, les yeux froids…soudain, elle se mit à rire…

« Tu m'aimes ? fit-elle en riant. Quel courage de me dire cela ! »

Elle ferma son esprit, sa voix était sèche et cassante…

« Mon pauvre Duo ! fit Maecia avec pitié. Je suis un Démon, mon but est de séduire et de détruire…et tu es tombé dans le panneau ! Pour qui me prends-tu ? s'exclama Maecia avec froideur. Je ne suis pas une de ces femmes qui se laissent aller au sentimentalisme ! Je suis un Grand Démon, toi, un simple Mortel ! « 

Duo leva son visage vers elle. Elle le regardait avec pitié et désinvolture. Lui, sentit son cœur se rompre…jamais il n'aurait dû lui dire…mais il avait tenté…tenté et perdu…

« Je suis la favorite de Monseigneur depuis des milliers d'années, continua-t-elle avec autant de froideur. Pensais-tu un seul instant pouvoir être son égal ? Mon pauvre Duo, lui répéta-t-elle. Retourne dans la cour des petits ! »

Là, c'était vraiment la phrase qui allait l'anéantir…il la regarda avec des yeux emplis de larmes…de la colère ? de la tristesse ? Elle ne savait pas…mais il se retenait pour ne pas pleurer…il ne voulait pas s'abaisser à cela…

Il sortit de la salle, le pas grave mais elle sentait bien qu'il allait craquer…ces quelques phrases…ces quelques mots…jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'elle lui dise ça…et pourtant…

Il était loin maintenant…elle resta debout, seule dans cette salle…

Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle serrait les poings…Elle les avait tellement serré qu'elle s'est faite saignée…

Pourquoi lui avait-elle dit cela ? Pourquoi ?

Elle sentit quelqu'un qui approchait…elle ne bougeait plus…

« Maecia ? lui dit la personne avec gentillesse. »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, il se pencha vers elle…elle pleurait…ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues…pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

« Maecia ? répéta Quatre…non ce n'était pas Quatre.

- Le…Leriel ? fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? lui demanda son jumeau. Je sais ce que tu ressens pour lui…alors pourquoi ? »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura…c'est vrai…pourquoi avait-elle agi ainsi alors que…alors…qu'elle avait de forts sentiments pour Duo…

« Pourquoi ? lui redemanda-t-il avec douceur tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- Je suis un Démon, une Luté, fit-elle la voix nouée de sanglot. Lui est mortel…

- Et alors ? lui dit-il.

- Je ne peux m'attacher à lui, répondit-elle. Nous sommes en guerre, Leriel…je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive malheur…

- Alors tu préfères lui briser le cœur ? lui demanda-t-il avec reproche.

- Oui, lui avoua-t-elle avec peine. Je préfère agir ainsi…lui faire ce mal pour qu'il puisse passer à autre chose…

- Quand Duo aime, lui dit-il en relevant son visage. C'est pour toujours…ce n'est pas tes paroles qui vont lui faire oublier ses sentiments… »

Il la regarda. Duo l'aimait…et même si elle lui brisait le cœur pour la millième fois, il en serait toujours ainsi ? Pourquoi les Humains étaient-ils si compliqués ?

« Montre-moi tes mains ! lui dit-il avec tendresse. Tu saignes… »

Il prit un mouchoir et lui nettoya la plaie…Elle avait tellement enfoncé ses ongles qu'elle s'était faite saigner…

Elle sentit le tissu sur ses blessures…elle ferma les yeux…Elle aurait voulu ne jamais avoir retrouvé Leriel…

« Que dois-je faire ? lui demanda-t-elle avec tristesse. Je ne peux revenir en arrière…je sais que mes mots lui ont fait mal…

- Va lui parler, lui dit-il…non c'est Quatre cette fois. Dis-lui tout…pourquoi tu as agi ainsi…ce que tu ressens…tout… »

Elle lui sourit et s'avança vers la porte. Avant de partir, elle se retourna vers Quatre.

« Vous faites un sacré tandem, Leriel et toi ! lui dit-elle doucement et en riant. »

Il la regarda sans trop comprendre…c'est vrai qu'il ne savait pas tellement quand Leriel se manifestait…mais ce n'était pas grave, ils avaient raison tous les deux…elle avait eu tord…quel Démon elle faisait… !!!! Elle avait un cœur trop sensible…

Lorsqu'elle entra dans le salon, Wufei la regarda avec noirceur. Il avait dû voir Duo…

« Sais-tu où est Duo ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Sorti, répondit-il avec froideur. »

Il se leva et changea de pièce. Elle se dit qu'elle méritait son mépris…elle avait été tout ce qu'elle détestait être…Elle était un Démon mais elle avait un cœur…pour un Démon ce n'est pas pratique.

Lucifer le lui avait déjà dit…elle était trop sensible pour un Grand Démon. Un jour, il y a longtemps, il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle l'avait suivi…pourquoi avait-elle abandonné sa qualité d'Ange Supérieur pour le suivre… ?

« Parce que je t'aime… », voilà qu'elle avait été sa réponse…elle l'avait suivi par amour…

Il fallait qu'elle trouve Duo…Sans s'en apercevoir, elle avait marché tout droit au hangar où ils cachaient leurs Gundam. Elle ouvrit la porte, il devait être là…

Mais elle n'entendit rien…ne sentit rien…soudain, ses yeux se portèrent vers un objet posé par terre…

Maecia s'avança vers l'objet et le ramassa. C'était la veste de Duo…elle la reconnaissait…mais ce n'était pas tout…dessus, écrit en lettres anciennes, il y avait un message…

« _Duchesse, venez à nous et nous libèrerons le garçon_, lut Quatre avec attention.

- T'arrives à lire ? demanda Wufei en regardant le gribouillage.

- C'est du Gal'ro ! fit Quatre. La langue des Loups Garous.

- J'y vais, fit Maecia en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Non, tu sais très bien que c'est un piège et que Garth t'attend de pied ferme !

- Je sais, répondit Maecia. Mais c'est de ma faute si Duo s'est fait embarqué…

- Fais attention, lui dit Quatre en lui souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, lui répondit-elle avant de disparaître. »

Les garçons se regardèrent, ils auraient pu aller l'aider…après tout, Duo était des leurs !

Duo se réveilla. Il avait mal à la tête…Il regarda autour de lui, il y avait un grand feu. Il était dans une cage. Il entendit des grognements de bêtes…

« Alors, mon petit ! fit une personne en s'approchant de la cage. C'est toi le nouveau protégé de Maecia !!!

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Duo énervé.

- Fais pas le malin, mortel ! lança le gars en s'approchant de Duo. Ou je pourrais bien te croquer ! termina-t-il en faisant claquer sa mâchoire pleine de crocs.

- Slain ! fit une autre personne alors que Duo se recula de stupeur dans la cage. C'est notre appât !

- Notre chère Duchesse va venir te chercher, mon petit ! fit le dénommé Slain. Et nous la tuerons !

- Pourquoi vous voulez qu'elle vienne à mon aide ? s'emporta Duo car il savait que la Duchesse le méprisait et le prenait pour un vulgaire gamin.

- Seigneur Garth ! fit un autre. Ils sont là…

- Bien, fit le deuxième gars. Appelez-moi quand elle arrivera !

- Bien Seigneur, fit Slain en s'inclinant. »

Duo le regarda partir…Devant lui, il y avait une cohorte de Loups Garous…enfin, c'est ce qu'il lui sembla…

Ainsi, c'était lui Garth, le chef des Loups Garous. Maecia avait eu raison en disant qu'il fallait s'en méfier. Le natté s'assit au fond de sa cage, fixant Slain avec haine. Ce dernier était un gars…loup Garou…d'un mètre quatre-vingt, au moins. Il avait le pelage marron et ébouriffé par endroit. Il fixait Duo avec ses yeux gris. Pour se faire respecter, il montra sa dentition d'assassin…

Maecia savait pertinemment où trouver Garth. Elle le sentait comme tout Démon sait sentir les Monstres…

Elle apparut non loin d'un espèce de manoir. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire : délivrer Duo et repartir. Peut-être tuer Garth au passage…

Le manoir était bien gardé…il y avait des loups garous qui patrouillaient et des mortels…Garth avait fait alliance avec eux ???

Elle déploya ses grandes ailes noires et fit route vers le manoir. Elle passerait par une des tours et se guiderait à l'instinct.

Mais elle n'eut pas atteint la première tour qu'un filet s'abattit sur elle. Maecia se débattit mais dut finalement se résoudre…face à elle, une dizaine de loups garous…et si elle faisait un pas de travers, ils risquaient fort de tuer Duo…si ce n'était pas déjà fait…

Elle se laissa conduire dans la grande salle où se trouvait Duo. Devant la cage, il y avait Garth. Il semblait fier de sa prise.

Maecia vit Duo, il était assis, recroquevillé dans un coin de la cage. Il n'avait pas levé la tête quand la porte s'était ouverte sur elle…

_Je lui ai vraiment fait mal…je mérite son mépris…_

« Ma Belle Duchesse ! fit Garth tout sourire. Le petit disait que tu ne viendrais pas !

- Libère-le, Garth ! lança Maecia furieuse.

- Pas encore, souffla Garth en s'approchant d'elle. Je savais bien que tu viendrais le chercher ! Seigneur Golan serait content quand je lui donnerai ta si jolie tête ! »

Garth se mit à rire. Duo avait levé les yeux qui croisèrent ceux de Maecia. Elle était venue ??? Elle lui sourit doucement.

« Libère-le, fit-elle à Garth.

- D'accord, répondit Garth en prenant le menton de la jeune femme dans ses mains. Mais il restera avec nous jusqu'à ta mort. J'irai même jusqu'à boire ton sang ! Du sang de Grand Démon, ça doit avoir un goût exquis ?!! termina-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses crocs »

Garth fit signe à Slain d'ouvrir la cage. Il s'exécuta et attrapa violemment Duo par le bras. Le natté fit une grimace lorsque les griffes acérées du Garou s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de son bras gauche.

Maecia avait un regard haineux…elle se retenait de tuer Garth car Slain risquait fort de tuer Duo…

« Enfermez-les dans une des cellules du sous-sol !!! lança Garth en s'en allant. Demain est soir de pleine Lune, nous la tuerons demain.

- Laisse-le partir !!!!! cria Maecia alors qu'on les emmenait ailleurs.

- Demain, souffla Garth en riant. J'ai affaire pour ce soir. Dors bien, ma jolie Duchesse. »

Le Chef de la meute sortit par une grande porte alors que Slain et six autres Loups traînèrent Duo et Maecia en bas. La Duchesse aurait bien voulu agir maintenant mais mieux valait attendre…

Un Loup ouvrit une grande porte en bois. Slain fit entrer Duo puis Maecia. La cellule était plongée quasiment dans le noir, seule une petite ouverture laissait passer la lumière de la Lune.

« Attachez-le !!! ordonna Slain à deux Loups. Et préparez les anneaux pour la Duchesse.

- Tu me le paieras !!!! souffla Maecia alors qu'on l'agenouillait à terre. »

Les deux Loups accrochèrent les bras de Duo avec une chaîne et la fixèrent au mur. Pendant ce temps-là, trois autres Loups Garous arrivèrent : l'un avait deux anneaux en acier et les deux autres, un marteaux et du feu.

Duo regarda le spectacle avec appréhension…qu'allaient-ils faire ?

Maecia, quant à elle, essayait de masquer son appréhension…elle savait exactement ce que Slain allait faire…

« Déploie-nous tes jolies ailes !!! lui ordonna-t-il. Allez ou ton Mignon va déguster.

- Maître Slain, fit le Loup au marteau. Où les mettons-nous ?

- Ici, répondit le Loup en empoignant l'aile droite. C'est l'endroit le plus sensible paraît-il !!! rit-il alors que Maecia lui jetait un regard noir. »

Duo regardait les Loups avec peur…l'un d'eux empoigna l'aile droite de Maecia alors qu'un autre faisait chauffer l'anneau. Le troisième, après que le fer soit bien rouge, « clapa » l'anneau à l'aile de Maecia qui mordait ses lèvres à s'en faire saigner, pour ne pas crier. Pendant ce temps, on faisait chauffer le deuxième anneaux.

Au bout de dix minutes, les deux anneaux étaient mis (pour avoir une image plus nette, c'est comme si on avait mis des boucles d'oreille sur le haut de l'aile, là où ça se replie…donc imaginez-vous un perçage d'oreille avec des anneaux chauffés à vif…) et l'on passa une chaîne entre les deux que l'on accrocha ensuite au mur.

Maecia n'avait toujours rien dit mais sur son visage, on pouvait lire de la souffrance. Elle avait les bras attachés au-dessus de sa tête, sa longue chevelure lui couvrait à moitié le visage.

Slain et les autres partirent en riant…enfin si faire claquer leurs mâchoires pouvait être appelé un rire…Ils laissèrent les deux captifs seuls, dans cette cellule obscure.

La pièce était silencieuse, on entendait au loin, les rugissements des Loups Garous alors que les deux captifs fermaient les yeux, comme pour réfléchir à leur situation.

                                                        *  *  *

« Quatre ? fit Trowa en entrant dans la cuisine. Ca va pas ?

- Si…, souffla le petit blond. Non…je…je suis inquiet…toute cette histoire : Maecia, les Démons, Leriel…

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda le grand brun en s'installant à côté de lui.

- Je sais pas comment l'expliquer, fit Quatre en serrant sa tasse de thé. Je revois plein de lieux, de personnes…tous ces souvenirs…ça me fait peur. »

Quatre but une gorgée mais se tut ensuite.

Soudain, il se jeta dans les bras de Trowa, il pleurait à chaudes larmes…

Trowa fut surpris de cette réaction…finalement, il referma ses bras autour du petit blond.

D'une main hésitante, il se mit à caresser les cheveux blonds de son ami alors que ce dernier serrait convulsivement la chemise de Trowa.

« J'ai peur…

- Ca va aller, souffla doucement Trowa qui s'étonna de la douceur avec laquelle il avait parlé. »

Quatre leva doucement la tête, ses yeux étaient déjà rouges. Trowa leva sa main et essuya les larmes. Puis, machinalement, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de Quatre. Le petit blond fit de même et ils s'embrassèrent.

La main de Trowa glissa sur la joue de son ami et alla caresser, ensuite, ses cheveux blonds. Quatre avait toujours ses mains agrippées à la chemise de Trowa.

Les deux jeunes hommes se séparèrent un instant…

« …je…je…je t'aime…Trowa…, souffla timidement Quatre en baissant la tête.

- Moi aussi, répondit le grand brun en lui relevant le visage pour lui reprendre les lèvres. Ca va aller. »

                                                        *  *  *

Maecia leva la tête vers Duo qui se trouvait en face d'elle…elle devait lui dire…

« D…Duo… ? fit-elle doucement.

- …

- Je sais que je t'ai blessé, commença-t-elle par dire en serrant les poings à cause de la douleur à ses ailes. Sais-tu au moins pourquoi ?

- VOUS l'avez dit : JE ne suis QU'UN Mortel et VOUS un Démon, dit Duo avec mépris.

- C'est exact, répondit tristement Maecia. Mais sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai dit cela ?

- …

- Nous sommes en guerre…, continua-t-elle alors que Duo regardait ailleurs. Je suis une Luté…même si je suis un Démon…je peux mourir…je ne veux pas…que…que tu souffres…, termina-t-elle avec sincérité. »

Duo leva la tête vers elle alors qu'elle avait baissé la sienne…

« Et alors, même les humains souffrent et meurent, lança-t-il. C'est pas une raison !!!

- Je sais…c'est ce que m'ont dit Quatre et Leriel…, rit-elle tristement. C'est pour cela que je suis allée à ta recherche…c'est pour cela que je suis venue te chercher…

- Je t'aime, Maecia, fit Duo avec force. C'est pas une guerre ou autre chose qui va me faire changer de sentiments !!! »

Maecia se tut, elle avait toujours la tête baissée. Elle n'était pas douée pour ce genre de chose…avec Lucifer, tout allait bien, ils étaient pareil mais avec le jeune homme…

Soudain, elle entendit Duo bougeait davantage. Le natté avait réussi à attraper quelque chose dans ses cheveux. C'était une épingle (Wa !!!! C'est trop beau le hasard !!! *O*) et il s'en servit pour bidouiller ses menottes.

Au bout de dix minutes de gratouille-gratouille dans la serrure, il réussit à se défaire. Il vira la chaîne et la jeta au loin. Il rampa rapidement vers Maecia. Il la regarda un moment puis il s'attaqua à défaire les menottes en premier.

« Ca va ? demanda-t-il alors qu'il avait un peu de mal à tout défaire et qu'il sentait Maecia se crisper.

- Je survivrai… »

Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il enleva doucement les menottes à Maecia mais la jeune femme avait toujours ses ailes d'attacher…

« Comment je fais ? lui demanda-t-il en regardant les anneaux.

- Ouvre le fermoir et tire d'un coup ! lui dit Maecia en s'appuyant sur ses bras pour ne pas trop tirer sur ses ailes.

- Mais…ça va te faire mal !!! s'exclama le natté un peu horrifié.

- Ne t'inquiète pas… »

Le natté attrapa les anneaux alors que la Duchesse serrait les poings en prévision de la douleur. Duo défit les deux fermoirs et tira sur les anneaux en même temps…le fer était bien accroché à chair de l'aile et il dut tirer de toutes ses forces pour les enlever…

Il sentait que Maecia ravalait un cri de douleur…

Puis, il réussit à virer les deux anneaux…Maecia s'affala à terre, le souffle court, les cheveux, étendus de tout leur long par terre, cachant tout son visage et les ailes gisant presque à terre…On aurait dit un animal blessé…gisant presque mort…

Duo prit peur et se plaça à côté d'elle…

« Ca va aller…

- T'es sûre ? lui demanda le natté en l'aidant à se remettre debout. Tes…tes ailes… ?

- Ca va se refermer…bientôt…, sourit-elle doucement. Merci… »

Duo la regarda droit dans les yeux…le noir de la Duchesse était brillant…comme si des larmes allaient couler…

Il leva doucement la main vers sa joue…Maecia la lui attrapa…avec tendresse…

« Il faut y aller, lui indiqua-t-elle.

- Comment on sort ? demanda Duo.

- Je m'en occupe, dit-elle. Il ne faut pas défier une Grande Duchesse !!!

- Tu sais ce que tu fais ? osa demander Duo. »

Il n'eut pas de réponse…seulement un petit sifflement…

Maecia fit exploser la porte avec une grosse boule de feu…Duo resta con sur cette porte qui brûlait…Maecia l'attrapa par le bras et lui dit de bien rester derrière elle…

Ils étaient enfin dans la grande cour…

Maecia semblait remontée à bloc…elle avait tué de sang froid au moins six loups Garous, les mortels s'étaient écartés d'elle par crainte…ils n'avaient même pas tiré…

« Où cours-tu, Duchesse ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

- Je suis navrée de devoir te quitter si tôt, mon cher Garth, sourit Maecia. Mais vois-tu, j'ai beaucoup de choses à faire alors…LAISSE-MOI passer !!! cria-t-elle alors qu'un halos de feu l'entoura. »

Bizarrement, cela ne brûla pas Duo qui était derrière elle. Mais ce qu'il vit le stoppa net…

Maecia avait changé…elle était plus grande…ses ailes noires grandes ouvertes…

Son regard était noir sur fond noir avec comme un feu à l'intérieur…(Voyez La Source dans _Charmed_ quand Cole a les yeux qui virent au noir vec les flammes ? Ben Maecia c'est pareil !!!). Dans ses cheveux noirs, de longues mèches rouges feu…Et sur son visage, sur tout le côté droit…un genre de tatouage tribal qui partait du front et descendait jusqu'au cou…

Duo prit peur en la voyant ainsi…il ne la reconnaissait pas…

« Si tu ne veux pas voir ton espèce disparaître, commença par dire Maecia avec une voix à faire frissonner même l'être le plus froid. Laissez-nous passer.

- Crois-tu me faire peur ainsi ? demanda Garth en riant. Allez-y !!! ordonna-t-il à sa meute. »

Une dizaine de Loup Garous coururent vers Maecia et Duo. Le natté ne se sentait pas tellement en sécurité…

Puis Maecia qui avait replié ses ailes, fit un mouvement rapide…en moins de cinq minutes, l'adversaire était mort…Les dix cadavres tombèrent par terre…

Garth écarquilla les yeux…Duo frissonna…Maecia l'attrapa par le bras et ils coururent…

Ils traversèrent la cour sans encombres…mais Garth avait lancé le reste de sa meute à leur trousse et les mortels étaient avec eux…

Ils couraient depuis bien bon dix minutes…

Soudain, Maecia se stoppa net…

« Oops…, souffla Duo en regardant devant eux. On fait quoi ?

- Vous n'irez pas plus loin !!! cria une voix que Duo reconnut.

- Mer*** les Ozzis s'en mêlent…, murmura Duo en regardant Khushrenada arriver. Maecia ?

- Attends un peu, souffla-t-elle toujours sous cette même forme démoniaque. Sais-tu que Moloch a réduit en cendre Arthésos ? demanda-t-elle à Garth.

- Impossible !!! s'étonna le Chef des Loups.

- Aurais-tu peur, Garth ? fit Maecia en souriant. Moloch va tous vous détruire !!!

- Tu mens !!! s'écria Garth en faisant claquer sa mâchoire.

- Si tu le dis, dit Maecia en riant. »

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au bas de la falaise…une immense forêt…

Elle attrapa la main de Duo…il semblait comprendre ce qu'elle allait faire…

Son baptême de l'air…

« Sur ce !!!! fit Maecia en faisant le saut de l'Ange avec Duo contre elle. »

Les autres n'avaient pas bougé…ils l'avaient vu sauter…

La chute était vertigineuse…

Duo avait fermé les yeux…non par peur…quoique un peu…mais parce que l'air lui fouettait le visage…Il serrait Maecia avec force…

L'Ange Déchu se laissait tomber comme une pierre…

La cime des arbres était à près de cent mètres du haut de la falaise…

La Démonne déploierait ses ailes au dernier moment…

Et ce moment arriva…ses grandes ailes noires s'ouvrirent…

Chapitre suivant : Serment éternel 


	17. Serment Eternel

**Titre : ANGE ET DEMON** **Chapitre ** ***Serment éternel*** **Auteur **: Shalimar 

**Mail :** titia_83@libertysurf.fr

**Couples :** donc on a 02+M et M+02 et 04+03+04

**Genre:** science fiction, YAOI, Hétéro…

**Disclamer :** d'abord, un méga sorry pour le retard…j'ai été quelque peu prise par mon fic _Jody_ et par un tas d'autres trucs (genre incendies, ratage des exam…bref la vie quoi) donc voilà…Et au passage, je tiens à dire qu'il n'y aura pas de fin n°2…je crois que je ne le ferais pas car ladite amie qui m'en avait donné l'idée, m'a lâchement ignorée et m'ignore toujours depuis Avril et je ne sais même pas pourquoi alors…

Manquer plus que les OZZIS à la $@#£ qui font chier leur monde…

Si vous voulez voir Maecia avec ses anneaux et Maecia en version démoniaque, allez sur le site http :**lunerouge666.free.fr (remplacez les ** par // )

Je devais faire ce chapitre en un seul mais bon…maintenant il est divisé…J'avais pas prévu de mettre du Yaoi dans cette fin-là…mais j'en ai mis…je sais pas pourquoi…peut-être la musique que j'écoute…

Là scène où Maecia saute, faut la lire en s'imaginant le tout au ralenti et en écoutant la 23 du film _Escaflowne_, franchement ça le fait trop !!!!!! Qui qua dit que Maecia était une sale méchante ????? Elle est pas méchante…juste un Démon qui a des problèmes avec son cœur…

*  *  *  *  *

Duo avait ouvert les yeux en sentant un petit à-coup dans leur chute vertigineuse.

Ils ne tombaient plus…non…ils volaient droit vers le soleil couchant. Maecia avait ouvert ses grandes ailes noires et ils s'envolaient vers leur liberté à présent.

Duo sentait le vent lui caresser le visage. Il était collé à Maecia, bien dans ses bras, à l'abri. Bizarrement, il s'y sentait bien et en sécurité. L'air frais l'endormit doucement.

Maecia sentait Duo se raccrocher à elle comme à une bouée de secours. Elle resserra alors son étreinte autour du jeune homme pour qui elle avait affronté Garth.

Ses ailes étaient encore faibles du fait des anneaux alors elle ne pourrait pas voler jusqu'à la planque des jeunes pilotes. Elle avisa alors le fleuve sous elle. Il était dans une gorge, entouré d'étendues vertes et boisées. Elle chercha partout un endroit au calme mais le soir naissant rendait difficile les recherches.

Mais elle trouva ce qu'elle cherchait à l'embranchement du fleuve et d'une petite rivière. Elle plana un moment en cercle au-dessus de l'endroit et amorça la descente avec douceur. Elle se posa délicatement, prenant Duo endormi dans ses bras.

Elle reprit alors son aspect normal. Elle marcha doucement vers la petite grotte devant elle. Elle déposa avec douceur Duo contre l'une des parois. Le natté dormait tranquillement, elle sourit doucement et lui remit une mèche rebelle en place.

Maecia alla ramasser des branches de bois pour faire un feu. Les nuits étaient plutôt fraîches par ici alors il leur fallait de quoi se réchauffer. Lorsqu'elle fut de retour, elle trouva Duo recroquevillait sur lui-même, tentant de garder un peu de chaleur.

Maecia posa le bois dans un cercle de cailloux et, en avançant la main au-dessus des branches, elle alluma le feu. Un petit crépitement se fit entendre et le tout s'embrassa rapidement, diffusant toute sa chaleur bienfaitrice autour de lui.

La démonne tendit à Duo quelques bais qu'elle venait de ramasser. Le natté les accepta sans parler. Même s'il connaissait les raisons des agissements de Maecia, il avait encore mal…son cœur saignait toujours…

La jeune femme le regardait en silence. Elle se doutait vaguement de ce qu'il pouvait bien penser…elle s'assit alors en face de lui, levant ses mains au-dessus du feu.

« Dans ma vie, et cela date…, commença-t-elle par dire avec douceur. Je n'ai aimé que trois hommes…Le premier était un Ange. J'étais Chérubin à l'époque…pour des Anges, l'amour est un pêché alors nous devions nous cacher. Pourtant, nous nous sommes quittés…en fait, nous avions réalisé que notre amitié était bien plus forte que notre amour… »

Maecia se confiait à Duo. Le natté avait levé les yeux pour se poser sur elle. Elle avait la tête baissée et se frottait les mains.

« C'était Uriel…, avoua-t-elle. Nous avons été amants pendant quatre siècles mais ce temps est court pour nous autres. Même après que je fusse déchue, Uriel est resté mon confident…Le second…c'est Monseigneur Lucifer. Mais notre relation est étrange car chacun de nous aime profondément l'autre mais nous tolérons d'autres conquêtes…C'est par amour que je l'ai suivi dans sa Déchéance malgré ma fonction de Chérubin…

- Quatre m'a dit que tu étais pressentie comme Maître de ce Chœur, murmura Duo.

- Oui…mais j'ai choisi la voie de la Déchéance…, continua-t-elle. Que dire d'autres sinon que Monseigneur est mon amant, mon ami et monseigneur… »

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour repenser à tout ça. Mais maintenant, il y avait un nouvel acteur dans sa vie de Démon et elle en venait à haïr cette vie…Elle avait toujours souhaité être humaine mais jamais elle ne le pourrait et c'est pour cela qu'elle fuyait ses sentiments…

« Le troisième…, reprit-elle en tirant nerveusement sur sa chemise. Le troisième, répéta-t-elle doucement. C'est un jeune mortel…il est le premier à avoir réellement soudé mon âme…à avoir touché mon cœur…mais je fais tout pour le chasser, je le blesse pour qu'il ne s'approche pas de moi car il me rend vulnérable…mais malgré tout, je ne peux m'empêcher de vouloir être auprès de lui…

- Maecia ? dit doucement Duo en avançant vers elle.

- Trois hommes…un Ange, un Démon et un Humain…, dit-elle en évitant le regard que Duo lui lançait. Et seul le dernier m'a »

Mais elle ne put finir sa phrase que Duo lui avait pris le visage pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres vermeilles. Maecia était interdite mais elle finit par s'abandonner à ce baiser. Elle ne sentait plus que les mains de Duo sur son visage, caressant ses joues. Les lèvres de Duo dévorant tendrement les siennes…

Ils rompirent à regret leur baiser, se regardant droit dans les yeux, le regard brillant d'une intense lueur. Duo caressait le visage de la Duchesse…ils s'aimaient, c'était une certitude à présent.

« Tu me détruis, Duo, murmura doucement Maecia.

- Mais c'est pour mieux reconstruire, sourit-il avant de reprendre ses lèvres en otage. »

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti cela auparavant…

Ni Uriel ni Lucifer ne lui avaient donné en si peu de temps…et pourtant, ce n'était que de simples baisers, de simples paroles mais Maecia en était ébranlée au plus profond d'elle-même…

Elle ne savait plus quoi faire, elle se sentait perdue…elle redevenait une jeune femme qui ne connaissait plus rien à l'amour…pourtant elle était expérimentée dans ce domaine mais Duo lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens…

Finalement, Duo s'adossa contre le mur et Maecia posa sa tête sur l'épaule du natté. Ils ne dirent plus un mot, enlaçant la main de l'autre avec tendresse, regardant le feu crépiter devant eux…

                                                        *  *  *  *  *  *

Lorsque Duo se réveilla, le soleil était haut dans le ciel et Maecia n'était plus à ses côtés. Il regarda de partout dans la caverne et vit d'abord de manière floue, puis plus distincte, la silhouette de la femme de sa vie.

Elle était contre une des parois, son beau regard noir perdu dans le lointain. Il se leva et alla l'enlacer avant de déposer un doux baiser sur la peau tendre de son cou. Maeica lui agrippa doucement les bras, profitant de cette étreinte.

« Je t'aime Maecia, avoua à nouveau Duo. Dès que je t'ai, j'ai su que j'étais amoureux de toi…

- Duo, fit Maecia en se tournant vers lui. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi bien…je sais au plus profond de moi que nos âmes sont unies…je ne sais pas pourquoi ni comment mais je le sais… »

Elle déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres du natté. Lui aussi ressentait cela…

« Je n'ai jamais fait cela dans le passé, murmura-t-elle avec douceur.

- Maecia ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Si un Ange, Blanc ou Déchu, partage une plume avec quelqu'un, dit Maecia en caressant du bout des doigts la joue de Duo. Leur destinée est liée à jamais…Partout où l'un ira, l'autre saura le retrouver…

- Alors partage une plume avec moi, déclara doucement Duo. »

Maecia le regarda avec un regard brillant. C'était comme si elle avait attendu qu'il accepte…Son cœur venait de rater un battement à cette réponse…

Elle se détacha de Duo et ouvrit ses grandes et magnifiques ailes noires. Elle attrapa deux plumes. D'un geste, elle se coupa pour mêler son sang aux plumes.

Duo la regarda faire avec une certaine révérence, c'était magique et mystique comme moment. La jeune femme avait commencé à dire quelques phrases dans un langage inconnu des hommes…

Dans ses mains, les deux plumes se mirent à briller doucement…le sans coulait un peu. La Démonne rapprocha alors ses deux mains l'une de l'autre et un espèce de fil blanc lia les deux plumes.

Maecia ouvrit ses mains pour laisser apparaître deux anneaux noirs. Duo les regarda avec attention : oui, ils étaient bien noirs, plus noir encore que les Ténèbres mais il y avait comme un incendie qui se formait dedans.

Maecia lui tendit un anneau. Duo se laissa faire, sentant la chaleur qui se dégageait de l'anneau entourer son annulaire gauche. Maecia mit l'autre anneau à sa main et attrapa celle de Duo. Elle se remit à dire des mots dans la langue inconnue et le fil blanc entoura alors les poignets des deux jeunes gens.

Tout redevint alors normal et il fixa Maecia avec intensité. La Duchesse fit de même. Pas besoin de mots, rien que le regard suffisait à se comprendre…

Puis les améthystes de Duo se portèrent sur le pli des ailes noires de Maecia. C'était quasiment cicatrisé à présent. Il regarda l'anneau à sa main et sourit…cela avait été étrange, presque religieux…solennel…

« Il nous faut repartir, déclara alors Maecia en le faisant revenir à la réalité. Nous ne sommes plus très loin…

- Tu as raison, répondit Duo. »

Maecia lui sourit tendrement avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de s'envoler pour la planque des G-Boys. Ils auraient voulu rester plus longtemps. Ils auraient voulu partager encore cette intimité mais ils savaient très bien qu'ils leur fallait rentrer car les autres s'inquiétaient pour Duo.

Le natté referma son étreinte sur Maecia. Son longue natte battait dans le vent alors qu'ils prenaient de la hauteur. Ils traversèrent un nuage et Duo s'émerveilla de la douceur qu'il en résultait.

Sous eux, c'était encore le canyon mais bientôt, face à eux, se dressait une magnifique plaine, verte et fertile. La planque se trouvait près de la mer alors ils leur faudrait se stopper sur le toit d'un immeuble et finir à pied…

Ils arrivèrent en ville vers la fin de l'après-midi…la ville était en effervescence et déjà les forains installaient leurs étalages.

Maecia atterrit donc sur un des toits et ils descnedirent à pied dans la rue. Ils marchaient à présent, main dans la main, s'arrêtant parfois pour recevoir un tendre baiser de l'autre. Ils étaient comme deux écoliers, se découvrant mutuellement. Maecia n'était plus un Grand Démon…elle se sentait vivre avec Duo. Mais à la vue de la planque, tout leur revint en mémoire…ils ne fallait pas oublier Golan…

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, Quatre sauta dans les bras d'un Duo qui manqua de se ramasser. Les trois autres furent moi possessif mais ils furent soulagés de revoir Duo.

Maecia s'excusa auprès des garçons, les derniers coups d'ailes l'avaient presque vidée et elle monta se coucher. Duo la suivit du regard, un regard amoureux que Heero remarqua. Ce dernier sentit alors un pincement au cœur…

Après le repas, Duo monta retrouver Maecia. Il trouva la jeune femme accoudée à la rambarde du balcon. Elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer avec amour. Elle se tourna et retrouva alors la douceur des lèvres de son amour.

A force de caresses et de baisers, ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit, enlevant leurs vêtements pour découvrir le corps de l'autre.

Cette nuit, Duo partagerait un lit avec la Duchesse. Elle l'accepterait sans doutes, sans appréhension car ils avaient décidé de ne pas se voiler la face et de vivre leur amour…

A suivre…

Mince…elle est bizarre la fin de ce chapitre…mais bon, au moins, vous avez un chapitre ^__^

J'ai enfin réussi à l'écrire et je vais peut-être parvenir à le continuer ce fic ^^

Bisous à tous

Shalili 

#^__^#


End file.
